Call of the Force
by 2sisters34
Summary: Luke and Carina have been best friends since they were small children. But when Luke's uncle purchase two new droids for the farm, they're lives begin to change forever as they take part in the Rebellion against the Empire, make new companions and learn more about their family connections and themselves. LUKE SKYWALKER/OC
1. EPISODE IV Two Peas in a Pod

**Whoo Hoo! First story I posted in a while here!**

 **As you guys would probably figure, this story takes place during the original Star Wars trilogy (Episodes IV-VI). But I'll also put in a couple of extra stories that take place in between each episode, since I'll be putting in more characters in this. Not just the OCs, but also some characters from Disney. So this outta be interesting.**

 **Here are some stuff you will need for the 2 original characters from this chapter (especially for Carina):**

 **Carina Astra:**

 **\- Picture:** **art/Carina-SW-Vers-728295619**

 **\- Profile: art/CARINA-ASTRA-STAR-WARS-PROFILE-728457517**

 **Jane Astra:**

 **-Picture/Profile: art/Jane-Astra-728620201**

 **Anyway, here we go! The first chapter of "Call of the Force"!**

* * *

 _Long ago on a desert planet in a galaxy far, far away, there once lived a young and beautiful seamstress. But the woman was in great grief and loneliness. For four years ago, the love of her life was taken from her by death, causing her to lose her will to live. When she came to her breaking point, she went to the market to buy poison to end her suffering. But before she could, she came across a baby that was being sold in the black market. For reasons unknown, she felt drawn to the baby. Using all of the money she had, she adopted the baby. And in that moment, the woman's world brighten once more as her new little star shined a light in the dark tunnel._

 _The little baby brought so much joy in the woman's life. But even so, the rough and chaotic city was no place to raise her new child. So when her daughter turned three years of age, they both moved out of the city and into countryside of the planet. There she bought a small, stone cottage that was a few miles away from a family of moisture farmers that contrived of a young couple and their nephew._

 _When the woman and her child settled in to their new home, they went to the farmers' home to make new friends. For the woman and the couple, they got along right away. For their children, while they didn't start off right, over time, the nephew and the daughter became the best of friends. And for this, brought much joy to the two farmers and the seamstress._

 _And the two best friends' names were,_

 _Carina Astra and Luke Skywalker._

 _And this is their story._

* * *

 **Call of the Force**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Two Peas in a Pod**

12 years later…

The sun was high above the sky and the weather was scorching hot on the planet, Tatooine. For most, it would be torturous to be in this kind of weather. But for Luke Skywalker, now a young man, this is just a typical day on the rock planet he has to call home. Just looking at the sandy plains and the rock formation as he was driving his landspeeder made him wish that he could just leave this planet. But then remembers why he's taking his landspeeder through the countryside. And thinking about his task at hand immediately puts a smile on his face. He soon sees his destination in the distance and he speeds up his vehicle.

He finally reaches the place that he needed to go, which was a small, stone cottage in a rectangle shape with a dome on top. And on top of the roof next to the large dome was a young girl with light sky-blue hair, looking through her binoculars, facing the other direction from Luke. Smiling up at his best friend, Luke gets out of his speeder and runs over to the house. Once he was a few feet away from the house, he notices that his best friend seemed to be very focused on something. What it was, he wasn't sure. But whatever the case, he better get her attention.

"Carina!" Luke calls out to her.

Carina immediately turns around and sees Luke waving at her. She notices that he was wearing his typical clothing, which consists of a short white robe, light-tan loose pants and light-grey long boots. His robe was held together with a dark brown belt with a silver buckle and small pouches that held some of his tools.

Waving back at him, she runs over the roof's edge towards Luke.

"Luke!" Carina said, smiling. "You're here early."

"Ah what? Were you dreading that I come here?" Luke jests, causing Carina to playfully stick out her tongue at him.

He notices that Carina was in her usual outfit, which was similar to his. Except that her short, white robe was a little more open, revealing her light turquoise shirt. What's more, she was wearing loose light-brown pants that only reached up to her knees and cream colored short boots.

Luke continued on. "Uncle Owen needed an extra hand at the farm before the Jawas come by the house today, since one of our droids just broke down. So he told me pick you up as soon as possible."

"Which one of the droids got busted?" Carina asks him.

"Septoid 2." Luke answers her, but Carina could hear the slight irritation in his voice.

Carina rolls her eyes when he told her this. "Go figure."

"So you ready to go?" Luke asks her.

"Yeah. I'll be right down." Carina answers him before she heads towards the door that lead back in the house.

Before she could even open the door, an idea pops into her head. She grins mischievously at the idea before she lets go of the door handle. She takes a few steps back until she feels one of her heels touching the ledge.

Carina calls out to her friend. "Hey Luke!"

"Yeah?" Luke calls back.

"Are you still standing in the same spot?" Carina ask.

Confused by this, it took Luke a second before he could respond. "…I took a couple of steps forward."

"Okay. That'll do." Carina said more to herself.

After she took a breath, she sprints right across the roof and jumps off the edge. It only took Luke a second to realize what Carina did before he quickly prepared himself to catch her. And, as quickly as she jumped off, Luke catches Carina in his arms. But the sudden collide of Carina's body against his causes him to loose balance and both of them fall to the ground.

Once the dust cleared, both of them got up and dust themselves off.

"You okay?" Carina asks Luke, fixing the two loops of her hair.

"Yeah." Luke said as he rubs the sand out of his dirty blond hair before he rubs the back of his neck. "Why would you jump like that, Carina? You could have gotten hurt if I didn't catch you."

Carina just looks up at his sky-blue eyes and smiles at him innocently. "That was the idea. I knew you catch me in the end."

She continues to beat her blue-green eyes at him, who was giving her a cross look. In the end, both of them just laugh it off.

"Alright, you win." Luke said with a smile. "But only this one time."

"That's what you said last time." Carina said.

Both of them continued to laugh until they hear a couple of coughs. They both turn to the source and see a woman of late thirties sanding at the doorway. She had long, red hair that was braided, making out a small bun on the top of her head with the rest of the braid stretching down to her upper back. She was wearing a long, dark turquoise dress, a brown belt, light tan loose fabric jacket and dark brown shoes. Around her neck was a wooden pendant in the shape of a flower. She was looking at the duo with her arms crossed and a strict look.

Carina quickly stood up straight, with her arms behind her back, smiling as innocently as she possibly could. "Hi Mom."

Luke rubs the back of his neck in slight embarrassment before he slightly waves at her. "Morning, Miss Jane."

"Good morning, Luke." Jane said to Luke courteously before she glares back at Carina. "Now Carina, what did I tell you about-"

"Mom, I'm not hurt or anything." Carina said, gesturing to herself. "And Luke did catch me. And both of us are fine. So you don't need to-"

Jane puts her hand up, silencing her daughter. "I want you to come inside the house at once, young lady."

"Yes, Mom." Carina said, begrudgingly before she does as her mother told her.

Jane sighs before she turns back to Luke. "Why don't you come inside, Luke. I hate to leave you in this hot weather."

"Sure, Miss Jane." Luke said before he follow Carina's mother inside the cottage.

* * *

"What am I going to do with you, Carina?!" Jane was pacing around the table while her daughter was sitting on one of the four chairs of the dining table. "This is the third time this week that you did something that's dangerous!"

The kitchen that they were currently in was relatively small, with a generator at one end of the room and a stove with a blue-milk dispenser at another end. There were tons of different types of silverware and herbs hanging above the cooking area. There were also cabinets above the cooking area where all of the food is being kept. Carina look at each of the other room entrances as her mother continued to rant on. One of the entrances lead to her mother's workshop, where she did all of her sewing. The other entrance lead to each of the three bedrooms, two being her and her mother's and the last being for any guests that came over. The last entrance lead to the living room and the front door, where Luke was. He was currently sitting on the cushioned stoned couch with his feet resting on one of its arms, flying a miniature size X-Wing around himself.

Jane continued to rant on before she stops and looks at her daughter, clearly stressed. "What will it take for you to keep your feet on the ground?"

"Mom," Carina began, trying to keep her mother calm. "I'm perfectly fine. And I would never have jumped if I didn't think Luke would catch me."

"And what if he didn't?" Jane asks her, further interrogating her. "What if he missed and you ended up breaking your arm, your leg, your neck or worse?"

"But none of those things happened." Carina counters back.

"That's not the point, young lady!" Jane yells at Carina, nearly startling her daughter. "The point is that you could have gotten seriously hurt!"

Luke, meanwhile, was feeling a little uncomfortable with the whole family squabble. He almost wished that he was still outside in the heat.

Jane then took a couple of deep breaths before she took the seat right across from Carina.

"Carina…" Jane began, her voice now much calmer. "I…I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want to lose you. Especially after I lost your father."

Carina slowly looks away from her mother, her eyes becoming distant. "Yeah…"

"So please," Jane continued on, her voice nearly pleading. "I just want you to be more careful."

Carina just nods at this, not saying a word.

The room became quiet for a minute before Carina softly speaks.

"…What was father like?" Carina asks her mother.

Luke's ears perks up at this.

Janes gently smiles at her daughter when she asks this. "Carina, I believe I told you about him a hundred times already."

"I know." Carina said. "But…I want to hear it again."

Luke begins to listen in, for this is the first time he has ever heard about Carina's father.

Jane smirks a little before she begins to speak once more.

"You father…Peter...he was a very brave warrior." Jane began. "He was known for his heroic deeds during the Clone Wars among his rank. But to be honest, that's not why I loved him. I fell in love with him because he was kind and compassionate. But he can also be a huge dork. In fact, when I first met him, I could tell he never spoke to woman before for he continued to babble on about tactics, strategy, formations and all that military nonsense."

This causes Carina and Luke to laugh at Jane's comment.

"But," Jane continued on. "That was all the more reason I loved him."

Carina lets out a sad sigh. "I wish I knew him…"

"Oh Starlight…" Jane places her hand on Carina's and gently squeezes it. "You do know him. Through the stories that I tell you about him. And, if he were alive right now, he would have loved you, just like I do."

Carina gently smiles at this.

Luke, meanwhile, looks down in sadness. He wished he knew his father, even just a little bit.

Jane then takes her hand off of Carina's and fixes her with a stern look. "Now, I still feel that I should punish you for jumping off of our roof, along with the other times you've been reckless this week. So as punishment, starting tomorrow, you'll be cleaning up the whole house by yourself and you'll be helping me with sewing all of my customers' clothes without Luke's help for a two weeks. And I don't want to hear any complaints from you. One peep and I'll double your punishment. Am I clear?"

Carina nearly lets out a grunt at this, but nods none the less. "Clear as our two suns in the sky."

Jane, satisfied by this, nods at her response. "Now run along. I don't want to hold you two kids up any longer."

"Yes!" Carina quickly gets up from her seat and runs over to Luke. Luke immediately puts down the X-Wing and gets up from the couch. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I've been ready since I got here." Luke answers her, smiling.

"Alright! Let's go!" Carina opens door as the two were to about to exit.

"Young lady." Jane calls out to them, stopping them. "Don't forget your hat. I don't want you to get too much sun."

Carina lets out quiet grunt before she grabs her loose fabric grey hat from the rack and quickly places on her head. "Okay, I got it on. Now can we go?"

Jane nods at this.

"Okay! Bye Mom! I'll see you tomorrow!" Carina said as she runs out the door.

"Bye Miss Jane!" Luke waves at Jane before he follow Carina.

"Give my hello to Owen and Beru, you two!" Jane calls out to the duo.

When Luke closes the door, Jane puts her hands together and places her forehead against them before letting out a sigh.

* * *

"Man, I wish she wouldn't be like that." Carina complained as she and Luke were riding across the desert. "I mean, I love Mom and all. I just wish she wouldn't be so protective of me."

"Well, I can't really blame her." Luke said, his eyes focused on the sandy plains. "Even you gave me a scare when you jumped off the roof."

"Oh yeah. Like you haven't done any dangerous stunts, Mr. 'I drove my landspeeder through the dangerous gorge and almost crashing against the rocks'." Carina retorts back at him, mimicking his voice. "And should I mention that Mr. Owen grounded you for two weeks without any supper? When did this happen again? Three weeks? Four weeks ago?"

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" Luke said, stopping his friend. "You have a point there."

Carina smirks at her little victory. "But still…it was fun."

Luke smiles at this. "Yeah. It was fun. So what were you looking at with your binoculars earlier?"

"Oh, I saw something really weird at the Western Dune Seas." Carina answers him. "Something I didn't think would be there."

"What is it?" Luke beckoned her. "What did you see?"

"Stormtroopers." Carina answers him.

Luke was surprised by this. He briefly looks at her before he turns back to the plains. "Stormtroopers? Here?"

Carina nods at this. "They seemed to be looking for something at the Dune Seas. I'm a little worried." She then turns to Luke. "What do you think they're looking for?"

Luke begins to ponder at this. He's not really sure why either. Stormtroopers were the army for the Galactic Empire. An Empire that he, Carina and plenty of people don't really like. Even down right hate it. Tatooine was one of the very few planets that isn't fully controlled by the Empire. So having Stormtroopers here was a little concerning. He just hopes that, whatever it was they were looking for, it's not going to affect the planet.

"…I'm sure it's nothing, Carina." Luke answers her. "They probably just dropped something there and they're trying to retrieve it."

"I sure hope so…" Carina said quietly.

Everything goes quiet between the two before Carina brings up another question.

"So Luke," Carina began. "What are we doing today? You know, besides working on the farm."

"Well let's see," Luke starts with a smile, "After we're done with the chores, we'll be going to Tosche Station to pick up some Power Converters and we'll take the T-16 Skyhopper for a spin."

Carina frowns when Luke mentioned that they'll be going to Tosche Station.

Luke chuckles at Carina's expression. "Come on. I know how much you hate Camie. But it's the only place we can get the Power Converters."

"I know that," Carina said. "But every time I go there and she sees me, she makes fun of my height and how much of a brat I am. That prissy, stuck up twit."

"Yeah I know." Luke said. "But you always fight back with your own biting words. And you usually win in the end."

Carina smirks at this. "You have a point there."

Luke also lets out a smirk. "Besides, today I'm going to let you fly the T-16 this time."

Carina's eyes light up at this. "Really? You mean it?"

Luke nods at her with a smile. "Just know that if you crash it, I'm going to make you pay for any damages."

Carian nearly squeals in delight. She couldn't believe that Luke was letting her drive his T-16 Skyhopper. Now she couldn't wait to get everything done, even going to Toche Station. Then she remembers something. "Speaking of flying, are you going to ask your Uncle about sending your application to the academy."

Luke, all of a sudden, looks at his feet for a bit before looking back up, his eyes looking worried.

Carina notices this. "Uh oh. You're hesitating. What's up?"

Luke sighs before he speaks. "It's just that…I don't think Uncle Owen will let it happen."

"Why not?" Carina asks him, tilting her head to the side.

"Well," Luke began. "Next semester will be the harvest season. I'm sure Uncle Owen will need me at that time. And, I already tried last year. And he said I couldn't because of the reason I told you. Plus, the Sand People have been acting up lately. And he'll need me to fend them off the farm."

Carina looks down at this, knowing that he does have a bit of a point. But she just shakes it off quickly before looking at him with determined eyes.

"Well I say you should ask him, Luke!" Carina said, pumping her fists in front of her. "I mean, yeah, harvest season is coming soon. But you worked so hard on the farm. You deserve to enter that academy!"

Luke laughs at how determined his friend is. Just one of the reasons he likes her.

"And besides, your uncle will be getting new droids for the farm. With more helping hands, you won't have to worry about helping with the farm. And if you're so worried about the Sand People, your uncle can scare them off with his handy blaster." When Carina mentioned Owen scaring away the Sand People, she pretends she is hold a blaster and pretends to shoot with sound effects. "And who knows, maybe he will let you go this time."

Luke chuckles before he spoke once more. "You're right. I'll ask him today."

"That's the spirit!" Carina cheers. "And besides, if you get nervous, I'll be right there to give you my full support."

Luke looks back her and smiles. "Thanks Carina. I'm glad to have you as my best friend."

Carina smiles back before she lightly bumps his shoulder. "That's right, Luke. We're best friend. Two Peas in a Pod."

Both of them laugh before they look back at the plains as they head on to the farm.

 _End of Chapter 1_

* * *

 _ **Note: While Jane and Peter were never married, she still considers him as Carina's father if they married. And the same goes for Carina.**_

 **I hope you guys like this.**

 **I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Also, if I made any misspells, missing words/letters or any grammar error, let me know in the comment section and I'll fix them.**


	2. Two New Droids and a Mysterious Message

**Wow. I manage to get this done in a short amount of time.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Call of the Force**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Two New Droids and a Mysterious Message**

Luke and Carina have been working on the farm with Luke's aunt and uncle for almost the whole day. It went from cleaning and fixing some of machines that gather the moistures, filling in the large amount of orders of water or just doing regular chores around the homestead. Both of them were nearly exhausted from the amount of work they did. But nothing was going to stop them to get everything done before the day is done. And right now, they are in the workshop fixing the droid, Septroid. As soon as Luke was sure the wires were in the right places and the bolts were in tight enough, he closes the hatch to Septroid. Soon, Septroid's eyes light up and begins to function again. He turns to duo and thanks them by making a few beeping sounds before he goes wheeling out the workshop. When the droid is out of sight, Luke whispers into Carina's ear.

"Don't worry. He'll start chasing sandflies and break down again." Luke said with a slight snicker.

"Luke! Don't be mean!" Carina hits him on the shoulder with her hat, even though she hasn't worn it through most of the day.

"Hey! I'm kidding!" Luke said with a chuckle, seeing a grin was tugging on Carina's lips.

Luke then picks up wrench goes over to the cabinet to put it away. After that, he grabs his towel and wipes out the sweat off of his face. Carina follow suite and uses her own towel to wipe her face. When Carina turns to Luke, she notices a huge black mush on his right cheek. Carina couldn't help but giggle at this.

"What? What's so funny?" Luke ask as he wipes his other cheek, causing another black stain.

Carina continues to giggle as she points on both sides of her cheeks. "If you keep what you were doing earlier, you'll become one of the Jawas."

Quickly realizing what she meant, Luke uses his sleeve to wipe what the black stains on his cheeks. "Oh yeah. I should say the same thing about that black stain on your chin."

"Wait? What?" Carina looks and is about to wipe her chin until Luke flicks her nose.

"Gotcha!" Luke said with a chuckle.

Carina was caught off guard for a bit before she sighs. "Fine. You win this round."

All of a sudden, they the sound of a large vehicle, tugging across the sands. It was then followed by Owen, Luke's uncle, calling him over.

"That's probably the Jawas." Luke said before he pats Carina on the shoulder and races out of the workshop. "You better be ready when Uncle Owen and I are done!"

"Don't worry! I will!" Carina calls back to him before she places her towel and hat on the table and starts walking out of the workshop herself.

She quickly walks over to the refresher station and uses the fossette to wash herself up from all the dirt and muck. Soon she hears Luke's aunt, Beru, calling out to her nephew to tell Owen to find a droid that can speak Bocce. Something that they sorely needed. Then Beru comes into the refresher station with a basket of fresh laundry as Carina was quickly wiping off the water on her face and hands.

Beru was wearing a simple collared red shirt, a long dark brown dress to go over the shirt, a navy blue jacket and brown shoes. Her eyes were blue-ish grey and her dirty blonde hair was cut to neck length, making it out into a bob style of hair.

"You seem rather excited, Carina dear." Beru said with a sweet smile.

Carina nods, continuing to smile. "Oh yeah. Me and Luke will be going to Toche Station to pick up some power converters for the T-16 Skyhopper. And then we'll come back and take the Skyhopper for a ride. And guess what? He's going to let me fly it!"

Beru laughs at how excited Carina was. "Well, I hope you two have fun."

"We will, Mrs. Beru." Carina said as she continued to wipe her face and hands.

"I want to thank you again for your help, Carina." Beru said as she places the laundry into the wash basin. "It was nice of you to lend a hand here."

"It was no problem, Mrs. Beru. I know Luke can't handle things here without me." Carina said in a jesting tone. Beru laughs at her little joke as she places the last of the laundry in.

Both of them soon see Luke coming down with the two new droids for the farm.

One of them looked a bit more human than most droids. He stood at least an inch taller than Luke. He was covered in gold plating and his arms stuck in singular bent shape. Its eyes, were made up of flashing yellow lights, a triangle dent that made up its nose and a rectangle hole to form its mouth. What's more, he was walking in tiny steps, making it walk fast compared to a human's normal walking pace. Carina could only assume that this one is one of those 3PO protocol droids. She's not really how the Jawas got a protocol droid, but at least it can speak multiple languages.

The other one was a cylinder shape with a dome on top, making out its head. The droid stood at over three feet. The plating on the droid was of silver and blue, with its head mostly blue. On its head was small camera and flashing red light, making out is eyes and mouth. There was also a hologram projector next to it mouth. At the bottom of its legs were wheels that allowed it to move around. Carina guessed that this one is an astromech droid. Though this one looked little nicer than the usual astromech droid that the Jawas usually have.

Overall, the two droids looked like an interesting bunch.

Carina races over to Luke with a huge grin, completely ready to get going. But she's stopped short when she notices a grouchy look on Luke's face.

"Hey, what's wrong Luke?" Carina asks him. But Luke just walks pass her, not even bothering looking at her.

Once Luke and the two new droids were out of sight, Carina, now worried, races after them to the workshop.

While Luke didn't say anything, Carina could already tell that they won't go flying today.

"Thank the maker. This oil bath is going to feel so good." The gold protocol droid said in a male British accent after Carina pressed a few buttons for him to be lowered into the bath. "I got such a bad case of dust contamination I can barely move."

"What? You guys got lost in the desert or something?" Carina asks as more of joke.

"Why yes." The droid said. "My companion and I have been wandering this planet for two days until does dreadful creatures captured us."

Carina didn't expect that answer. But then again, Jawas have been known for their shady business. "…Oh." She then presses a few more buttons to adjust the temperature of the bath.

As soon as Carina caught with Luke and the two droids, Luke informs her that Owen wanted him to clean the droids before supper. And cleaning them could take up until nightfall. The reason Owen wanted the droids cleaned by tonight is because he needs them to take to Anchor Point by midday tomorrow.

It was little to say that both Luke and Carina were disappointed that they can't go flying on the Skyhopper today. Especially for Luke. But, none the less, Carina offered to lend a hand. Even though with an extra hand, it'll still take up until nightfall.

Luke meanwhile was gathering up the tool he need to clean up the astromech droid. When he got what he needed, he goes over to the droid. He turns to Carina who was sitting on the machine that controls the oil bath with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Carina." Luke said. "I told you that we'll go flying today. Instead, we're stuck doing even more chores."

Carina just waves it off with a small grin. "It's okay, Luke. Things happens. And besides, it's not like we won't' have other chances to go flying." She the points at Luke with a playful, accusing look. "But I'm going to hold on to your word that you'll let me drive the Skyhopper the next time we do get the chance."

Luke lets out a chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind." But then his face falls as continues to use the hook to gather the dust out of the astromech droid. "It's just isn't fair."

"Is there any way I can do to help?" The protocol droid asks.

"Well, not less you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock." Luke said before he gets up and gets another tool to help him with his work.

Carina felt her muscles tighten up when he says this. Even though she's been encouraging and supporting him to follow his dream, she was also scared that he'll leave her. Besides from Luke, she doesn't have any friends on Tatooine. And the ones she did have are long gone. But she already decided that she'll won't be selfish about this and just continue on being his best friend. And that involves supporting him.

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid. I'm not very knowledgeable about these sort of things. Not of this planet anyway." The droid said. "As a matter of fact, I'm not sure which planet I am on."

Luke grabs another tool with a hook and some wires and goes back to the other droid. "Well, if there's a bright side of the universe, you're on the planet that's fareset from."

"I see, Sir Luke." The protocol droid said.

Luke chuckles at this. "No. You can call me Luke."

"I see, Sir Luke." The droid repeated.

Luke chuckles again before he gets up to get another tool. "No, just Luke." He then turns to Carina and points his tool at her. "And that's Carina. My best friend." His voice then turns into a teasing tone. "Or, as I would like to call her, 'the girl who kicked me in the shins when we first met'."

"Hey! I was a stupid kid back then!" Carina said, but she was grinning from ear to ear. "And besides, that's practically nothing when you pushed me into the sand soon after."

"And that's what we call 'payback'." Luke comments with his own grin.

They both just laugh it off, remembering how silly and stupid they were when they first met and how both of their respective guardians have to pull them apart.

Carina is the first to calm down. "But, despite that, we still became friends."

Luke smiles at this. "Yeah." He then proceed to clean the blue and silver droid.

"I see." The gold droid said before he gets lifted up from the bath. "And I am C-3P0. Human cyborg relations." He then points at the astromech droid. "And this is my counterpart, R2-D2."

"Hi." Carina said with a wave.

"Hello." Luke said, struggling to get the rest of the dust out. "You got a lot of carbon scourge here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

"Yeah, even the monitor here said you got quite bit of it, 3P0." Carina said.

"With all we've been through, I'm surprised we are as in good condition as we are now." C-3P0 said after he got out of the bath. "What with the Rebellion and all."

Both Luke and Carina jumped up with he said that.

"You're part of the Rebellion against the Empire?!" Luke said with excitement.

"That's how we came in your service. If you understand my meaning, sir." C-3P0 said.

R2-D2 made some beeping sounds, joining in the conversation.

The Alliance to Restore the Republic, best known as The Rebellion, are a group of people who deeply oppose The Galactic Empire that they're willing to fight back at them. That they'll one day take down the Empire and restore the Republic to the Galaxy. Biggs, one of Luke and Carina's friends, left pacifically left Tatooine not too long ago to join the fight against the Empire.

"Have you been in many battles?" Carina asks C-3P0, nearly in giddiness.

"Several I believe, miss." C-3P0 answered. "Actually there's not much to tell."

"Oh." Luke and Carina said before Luke continues on with his work on R2-D2.

"I'm not much than an interpreter. I'm not really good at telling stories." C-3P0 continued on, even though Carina and Luke stopped listening. "Well, nothing that humans find interesting anyway."

Luke continued on to struggled getting whatever it was stuck in between the plates of R2-D2. "Well my friend, looks like you got something stuck in there real good. You've been on a Star Cruise or something?"

"You need any help?" Carina asks him.

"No. I think I got-" Luke finally got whatever it was out of R2-D2, but it caused him to fall backwards. What's more, he seemed to have accidentally activated the droid's hologram projector, revealing a small figure of a young woman.

She looked to be about Luke's age. And she looked quite beautiful. Even though the hologram was blue, she seemed to have fair skin and dark hair that was pulled together into two buns, one on each side. She was wearing a white dress with hood over her head. When looking at her, she seemed rather distressed as she spoke the words:

 _"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."_

"What's this?" Luke said as Carina sat down next to him.

R2-D2 made some beeping sounds.

"What? He asked you a question." 3P0 said in an irritated voice.

The woman kept on repeating the same words as Luke and Carina looked on curiously.

R2-D2 began to make more beeping sounds before 3P0 translated for him.

"Oh, he said it's nothing." He said. "It's really just a malfunction. An old data. Pay no mind."

"Who is she? She's beautiful." Luke said.

Carina nudges him with her elbow with a tiny smirk. Luke rolls his eyes at her before he pushes her slightly, causing her to giggle.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure." 3P0 said. "I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. Our captain said-"

"Is there any more of this recording?" Luke asks R2-D2 as he points at the hologram, but the droid just made some beeping nose that sounded like a 'no'.

"Behave yourself, R2. Or you'll get us into trouble." C-3P0 said to his companion. "You can trust them. Sir Luke is our new master and Mistress Carina is his most trusted companion."

R2 hesitated for a moment he spoke again.

"He said that he is the property of a person named 'Obi-Wan Kenobi'. A resident of these parts." C-3P0 once more translated for R2. "Quite frankly sir, I don't know what's he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles. But with all we've been through, this little R2 unit has become quite a bit eccentric."

Luke thought about it for a moment before spoke.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…I wonder if he means Old Ben." Luke said.

"You mean the strange hermit that lives at the Junlands?" Carina asks him.

"Could be." Luke said. "Or maybe he's related to this Obi-Wan."

"Maybe." Carina said.

"I beg your pardon. But do you two know what R2 is talking about?" C-3P0 asks the duo.

"Well," Luke began before he got up and picks up his towel to wipe his hands. "We don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but there's an old hermit named Ben Kenobi. He lives in the Junland Wastes of the Western Dune Seas."

Luke continued to look at the projection of the woman. He's not sure why, but he feels a strange, but familiar connection to her.

"It sounds like she's trouble." Luke said. "I better play back the whole thing."

Luke goes over to R2-D2. But the droid just stops him and makes some beeping sounds.

"He said that the restraining bolt short circuited his recording booth." C-3P0 translated. "He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he should be able to play back the whole recording."

Luke hums at the thought of it. "Well, I guess you're too small to run away if I remove it."

Carina couldn't help but feel doubtful about that. But she's curious about what the rest of the recording is about.

Luke then proceed to remove the restraining bolt from R2-D2. But as soon as he does, the hologram completely disappears.

"…Hey! What the heck?!" Carina said in exasperation.

"Where did she go?" Luke said in protest. "Bring her back! Play back the whole message!"

R2-D2 just makes a shrug motion and makes even more beeping sounds.

"What message?!" C-3P0 said, hitting on top of its head. "The one that you were carrying in your rusty inwards!"

Carina, while also disappointed that they couldn't see the whole message, she sees that R2 was pretending that he doesn't know what they're talking about. And she's pretty sure Luke sees it too. She begins to wander if she should ask why R2 is so determined to keep it a secret.

All of a sudden, they hear Beru calling out to Luke and Carina that it was time for supper.

"We better go." Luke said more to Carina.

"I'm sorry, Sir Luke. Mistress Carina." C-3P0 said. "But it appears he has picked up a slight malfunction."

Luke then hands C-3P0 one of his tools. "See what you can do with him." He then races out of the workshop. "Come on, Carina!"

"Comin'!" Carina calls out to her friend before she turns back to the new droids. "It was nice meeting you two." She then races out of the workshop to catch up with Luke.

Meanwhile, Jane is seen driving her speedlander through rocky formations of the Junland Waste. She can hear the Sand people across the distance. While a little nervous, she places her hand on her small blaster. Besides, even though the Sand people are known to be very dangerous, she needed to do this.

Once she reaches her destination, which is a small stone cottage on top of one of the hills, she gets out of the landspeeder. She then cautious looks around as she holds her blaster at her waist and proceeds to the door. Once she reaches it, she knocks on it a few times. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened to reveal a kindly old man with white hair and beard. He was wearing a long white robe that was tied together with a dark brown belt, a dark brown shirt and long coat with a hood to it.

The old man smiles kindly at her before he speaks in a smooth, slightly hoarse accent. "Ah, Jane. It's been a long time."

Jane smiles back at him. "It's good to see you again, old friend."

The old man's face soon begins to fall. "I can sensed that you are trouble. Tell me, what is wrong, my child?"

Jane lets out a small chuckle. "I see your senses haven't changed at all." Her expression then changes to distressed.

"It's about my daughter…and her friend, Luke."

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it (even though I basically followed most of what happened in the movie, only Carina is in this).**

 **Now lets see if I can finish Chapter 3 just as quickly...but I better not tempt it.**

 **Let me know if I made any grammar errors or even missed some words. I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	3. Binary Sunset

**Wow! I managed to finish and upload this chapter in one day! But I better not make this a habbit...**

 **Sorry. I really wanted to get this chapter done because of the emotion I put in this.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Call of the Force**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Binary Sunset**

Luke and Carina walked into the kitchen with Owen and Beru already eating. Beru was the first to greet the duo before she hands them their plate. The friends sat on opposite ends of one another, with Carina sitting on one end while Luke sat at the other and they began to eat their meal. They were still thinking about the strange message that R2-D2 refuses to show and about this Obi-Wan Kenboi.

Both of them quickly glance at Owen before they resume eating. Owen was a little taller than Luke. He had dark hair, with hints of grey, along with a stubble beard. He was wearing a dark brown turtle-neck shirt, a long brownish grey short robe, a long light brown coat, dark brown belt that held small pouches like Luke, light grey pants and dark grey shoes.

Luke and Carina both look at one another again, seeing who will ask Owen about this. In the end, Luke is the one to start it.

"You know," Luke began. "I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen."

"What makes you say that?" Owen asks his nephew.

"Well, Me and Carina stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him." Luke answered him. "He claims that he belongs to this 'Obi-Wan Kenboi'."

Beru and Owen glance at one another briefly before they look back at their nephew.

"I wonder if he means old Ben…" Luke mutters to himself before he turns back to his uncle. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

Owen just quickly shakes his head at this. Maybe a little too quickly to Carina's liking…

"Is this Obi-Wan related to Ben? Like maybe they're cousins, Mr. Owen?" Carina asks him.

"That hermit is just a crazy old man." Owen said in a gruff voice before he looks back at Luke. "Tomorrow I want you to take the R2 unit to Anchor Point and have its memory erased. That will be the end of it. It belongs to us now."

"But what if he comes looking for him?" Luke asks.

"Yeah. He must be worried if R2 was really stolen." Carina said.

"He won't." Owen answers the two. "I don't think he exist anymore. He died about the same time as your father."

Luke's ears perk up when he said this. "He knew my father?!"

"I told you to forget it." Owen gives him a look that read that he shouldn't continue this.

Luke looks down, disheartened.

Carina inwardly sighs at this. Whenever something comes up about Luke's father, Owen always shuts it down and wishes not to continue it. She feels pretty bad for Luke.

"You're only concern is to prepare those new droids for tomorrow." Owen continued on, changing the subject. "Luke, in the morning I want you at the south ridge working on the condensers."

"Yes Uncle." Luke said softly before he continued to eat.

The four of them continued to eat their dinner for a minute until Carina and Luke look at one another. Carina makes a quick eye motion to Owen, telling Luke to ask him if he could enter the academy. Luke looks at his uncle a bit nervous. But when looks back at Carina, who was giving him an encouraging smile, he relaxes. He takes a deep breath before he speaks.

"I think those new droids will work out fine." Luke began, pouring himself blue milk into his cup. "In fact I was…um…also thinking about our agreement. About me staying another season."

Owen looks at his nephew in slight interests, even though he has a feeling on where he was going with this.

Luke takes in another breath before he finishes what he wanted to say. "And if those two new droids do work out, I want to send my application to the academy this year."

"You mean the next semester before the harvest?" Owen said, confused.

"I'm sure there are more than enough droids." Luke said, backing up that he wants to go to the academy.

"Harvest is when I need you the most. It's only one more season." Owen said, backing up his claim that Luke should stay. He takes in a breath when he see Luke's face fall. "This year, we will make enough of the harvest and I'll be able to hire more hands and then…you can go to the academy next year. You must understand that I need you, Luke."

"But that's a whole another year." Luke said, protesting.

"Mr. Owen." Carina said, cutting in. "Luke here…he really worked hard here. Helping out on the farm. I think he really deserves to go. And he's a really good pilot. The academy will be happy to have him." Carina took in a breath to continue on. "And besides, if help is all you need for the harvest, I can always lend a hand. Just tell my mom and I'll be there."

"Carina…while you have been very helpful here. And I greatly appreciate it, you can't always be here to help." Owen said. "You must remember that your mother also needs you to help her with her customers." Owen's face then turns stern. "Now, I don't want to discuss this any further. Do you two understand?"

Both of them nod at this, both of them disappointed that their attempt at convincing Owen failed. Especially for Luke.

Owen's face softens as he gently places a hand on Luke's shoulder. "It's only one more season, Luke."

"Yeah…that's what you said when Biggs and Tank left." Luke said quietly before he gets up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Beru asks her nephew.

"Looks like I'm going nowhere." Luke said before he starts to leave the kitchen. "I better go finish cleaning those droids."

Once Luke was out of the kitchen and heading towards the stairs that lead to exit, Carina looks down in sadness. She then looks at Owen and Beru.

"Mr and Mrs Lars?" Carina began. "May I be excuse?"

"Sure you can, dear." Beru said with soft smile while Owen just nods.

Carina nods at them both, thanks Beru for the meal before she follows Luke up the stairs.

"Owen," Beru said, turning to her husband. "Luke can't stay here forever. Most of his friends are gone."

"I'll make it up to him." Owen said. "I promise. And besides, Carina can always keep him company."

Beru just quietly laughs at this, knowing what he's truly implying. "Luke is just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Owen said before he and Beru continue to eat.

* * *

Carina follows Luke out of the house and into the desert fields. She looks around for her friend and finds him standing on the family pit, looking out at the two setting suns.

Carina looks down in sadness. While she will admit, she was kind of happy that Luke is staying a little longer, she was also very sad that he has to wait even longer to follow his dream. She mentally slaps herself that she had a part in this, since she did encouraged him to ask his Uncle. But right now, Luke needs some cheering up.

She quietly goes over next to Luke and both of them look at the binary sunset.

"…It sure is nice out." Carina said with a slight smile, trying to brighten up the mood.

Luke just nods at this, still disappointed.

Carina stops smiling and lets out a sigh. "...I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"It's alright, Carina. I should have figured Uncle Owen wouldn't let me." Luke said before he sighs and lightly kicks a rock. "Biggs was right...I'm never getting out of here."

Carina scratches the back of her head, trying to think of something to say the cheer him up.

"Well…" Carina began. "Like your Uncle said, it's only one more season. So…one more year can't be that bad." She looks up at Luke with slight smile. "And…we can still have fun together. Like we always have."

Luke nods at this before an idea pops into his head. He instantly looks at Carina and places a hand on her shoulder. Carina looks up at him curiously.

"Carina…" Luke began. He falters a little before he quickly regains himself. "…Come with me."

"Go with you?" Carina said, confused on where Luke was going with this. "Where?"

"Away." Luke answers her. "Far away. Off of this planet."

Everything goes quiet between them for a few moments. Carina couldn't believe what Luke had asked her.

"…WHAT, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Carina nearly screams.

"Carina…" Luke places his other hand on Carina, trying to calm her. But it doesn't help on her part since he was now speaking to her in slight excitement. "We can take the Skyhopper and we'll go to one of the spaceports. And you can fly it like I promised you. And we can sell it to buy a suitable ship to fly us out of here. Once we get out of the planet's system, we'll go to the nearest planet and explore. We'll see the galaxy together, just like we dreamed of when we were kids."

"Okay Luke," Carina said, feeling her temper rising. "I think you got too much sun in your head. I better get you some water."

Carina tries to get out of Luke's grip, but he stops her.

"Come on, Carina." Luke said, his voice getting desperate. "Don't tell me you never had the urge to leave the comfort of your home. To leave this rock and see what's out there."

"Well...its not that I haven't." Carina answers him, her voice hesitating. "In fact, I thought about exploring the galaxy almost every day."

"Then why won't you come with me?" Luke asks, feeling his own temper rising. He doesn't get why Carina would to stay, even she just admitted she's curious about what is outside of this planet like he was.

"Gee, I don't know Luke. Because what you're suggesting is a stupid idea!" Carina said, pushing Luke's hand away from her. She takes a couple of steps away from him as she tries to calm down. But unfortunately, Luke wasn't helping matters.

"Oh yeah. Like we haven't done any stupid ideas before." Luke said in an irritated tone, waving his hands in exasperation.

"Well, this kind of stupid is beyond my capacity." Carina said, also getting pretty irritated with how her friend is behaving.

"Carina," Luke starts again, taking a couple of steps towards her. "Tell me. Why don't you want to leave with me?"

"It's not that I don't want to. It because I can't, Luke." Carina hastily answers him, her temper rising to a boiling point.

"Then tell me why." Luke practically orders her, clearly losing his patience. "Why can't you leave?"

"I told you, Luke. I can't." Carina answers him, her hands tightening up into fists.

"Tell me right now, Carina!" Luke orders her.

"I just can't!" Carina barks right back

"Tell me, Carina!" Luke yells at her. "Why won't you leave this godforsaken rock of a planet?!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LEAVE MY MOTHER!" Carina screams at him.

Luke looks at her, shocked. His temper beginning to fall.

Carina, feeling her emotions rising within her, but not out of anger, looks down at her feet. "Luke…unlike your aunt and uncle who have each other, my mom…she doesn't have anyone else." Carina can feel tears welling in her eyes, but she refuses to look up at Luke. "If I leave her, she'll be all alone. No one to stay by her side. And don't tell me your aunt and uncle can look after her, because they can't always be there for her." Not being able to hold back, she lets her tears roll down her cheeks. "Every day, I see her looking down at the necklace father gave her. And she always looks so sad. And…on some nights, I hear her crying. She doesn't say anything, but I know she's crying because she misses him. So…if I leave her, I'm scared that she'll die out of loneliness."

Luke's eyes soften as he quietly goes up in front of her.

Carina continues to cry, still refusing to look up at her friend. "So I'm sorry, Luke. I can't go. I don't want to leave her."

Luke then gently lifts up her chin to face him. He see that Carina's eyes are slightly red and have fresh tears to fall from them. He then gently rubs the tears out her eyes with both of his thumbs.

"No Carina. I'm sorry." Luke softly says, his eyes full of compassion. "I never should have try to convince you to leave with me."

Carina rubs her eyes with the back of her hand before she lets out a sniffle. "It's okay, Luke. I know you really want to follow your dreams of exploring the galaxy."

Luke nearly kicked himself for making her cry. Now that he about it, for a moment, he was ready to abandon his uncle and aunt. To leave them to tend to the farm by themselves. What's more, he was ready to force Carina to abandon her mother. He couldn't believe how selfish he was.

Now feeling even more guilty, he walks away from Carina and looks back at the sunsets.

Carina stares at the back of Luke for a few moments. She feels bad that it ended like that. She came up here to cheer him up. Not to make him feel even worse. But she wasn't about to give up. She thinks for a few more moments to find a way to help Luke before an idea pops into her head. It's a little risky, but she's willing to try. She takes in deep breath to calm herself before she lets out a smile.

"Say Luuuuuuke…" Carina said in a sing-song voice as she walks up to him. "Do you know what I am thinking about?"

"No. What?" Luke asks her, still looking at the horizon.

Instead of answering him, she begins to poke him on his arm. "Come on, Luke."

"Carina, don't." Luke said, getting a little irritated.

"Don't what?" Carina asks mischievously, continuing to poke him.

"That." Luke answers her, trying to swipe her hand away.

But Carina continues to poke him. "Be more pacific, Luke."

"Stop poking me Carina!" Luke said, losing his patience with her game.

"Oh? You don't like me poking you?" Carina said, stopping for moment. She then eyes the side of his stomach. "Well…maybe I should tickle you then!"

She begins to tickle his side, causing Luke to laugh. He tries to get her stop, but Carina continues on to tickle his stomach. He finally manages to get Carina stop. He was nearly out of breath from his laughing. He looks at Carina with a mischievous grin. Carina couldn't help but giggle at her accomplishment.

"Oh now you're gonna get it, Carina." Luke said as he lifts up one of his sleeves.

"Not unless I get you first, Luke!" Carina said before she tackles him to the ground.

Both of were tossing and turning on the sand, trying to tickle one another. They continue to wrestle with each other until Luke manages to pin her to ground, with him on top of her.

"Looks like I win this round." Luke said, smiling triumphantly.

"Don't get over confident…" Carina said before she kicks Luke's leg to the side, causing him to fall over. She jumps on top of him and two proceed to wrestle one another again until she manages to get on top of him.

"Hah! Now I pin you, Luke." Carina said, grinning from ear to ear.

Luke laughs along with her before Carina got off of him. Both of them sat up together before they look at one another, their hair all rustle up and they were almost covered in dirt. Carina and Luke chuckle at how ridiculous the look.

"Well…that was fun." Luke said, nearly out of breath.

"Yeah…" Carina said, trying to catch her breath from all of the laughter.

Once both of them calmed down, they wipe the sand out of their clothes and hair. Once that was done, Carina looks back at friend.

"Luke…" Carina began. "…do you…still want to leave?"

Luke looks down for a moment before he looks back at her. "Well…of course I do."

Carina looks down in sadness.

"…But…" Luke continued on. "I can stay for one more year."

Carina smiles at this.

Luke smiles back at her. "And Carina…thanks."

Carina shrugs at this with a smile. "Hey, that's what friends are for. To help each other."

Luke then helps Carina to get up with him. Both of them smiling at one another. If staying another year meant that he and Carina will have this much fun, then yeah. Staying another year won't be so bad for Luke.

All of sudden, Carina feels a strong, sharp pain in her as she feels her world spinning in circles. She can also hear voices in her head as she sees pictures that she hasn't seen before. She feels herself stumble a little before Luke catches her in his arms.

"Whoa! Carina!" Luke said, holding her tight. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I think so." Carina said softly, rubbing her temples. "Sorry. I got dizzy there…"

Luke looks at her, worried. He thinks maybe she gotten too much sun from the day. And the playing around earlier probably didn't help matters.

"Come on. Let's get you some water. Then I'll take you to the guest room." Luke said. He then picks her up and carries her the way a groom carries his bride.

"But…what about the droids? Don't you need help?" Carina asks him softly.

Luke shakes his head at this with a soft smile. "Don't worry about that. I can handle cleaning them. Beside, you need rest."

Carina, not having the strength to argue, just nods as she lets Luke carry her back into the house.

"You know…maybe you should have worn your hat."

"Oh shut up…"

* * *

It was now nighttime on the planet Tatooine. And Jane, meanwhile, was looking at her empty cup in deep thought.

She had just gotten back from visiting her friend. And what he told her greatly troubled her. She wasn't sure if she should tell her daughter. What will she think of it? How would she react? In fact, this also involved Luke. What would he or even his aunt and, especially, his uncle think of it? She was pretty sure Owen would be highly against it. Even she'll admit, she was kind of against this too. But, as her friend had told her, there was no avoiding this. It's bound to be revealed to them, one way or another.

After thinking about it for a few more moments, she gets up from her chair and places her cup into the sink. She takes out a small lantern from one of the drawers and turns it on before she goes to the generator and turns off all of the lights of the house. She then proceeds to go to her room to get some sleep.

Tomorrow morning…even if Owen greatly disagrees with it…she'll have to tell them.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **And done for this chapter!**

 **Next up, bad things will happen to Luke and Carina...**


	4. An Escape Droid

**This one will probably be the shortest chapter of the fic. But we'll see.**

* * *

 **Call of the Force**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **An Escaped Droid**

After Beru gave Carina some water, Luke took her to the guest room of the homestead to get some sleep. Carina protested at first, saying that she was fine, but Luke insisted that he takes to the room since she might still be unwell. After that was done, Luke immediately left to finish cleaning C-3P0 and R2-D2.

The guest room was relatively small, but was comfy looking. There was a twin-sized bed that's build as part of the stone walls, red sheets and a couple of white pillows too. There was also a drawer, a red rug that had patterns of the rock formations, a cabinet, and a small green plant.

As Carina was changing into the nightclothes that Beru provided for her, she begins to wander off on what the message exactly meant. R2-D2 said that it was an old message. But it didn't really look old. In fact, to her, it seems pretty recent. Also that the little droid 'pretended' that he doesn't know what they're talking when Luke wanted him to replay the message made it even more suspicious. He was definitely hiding something. She wanted to ask what the message was for and why R2-D2 wanted to keep it secret. But, unfortunately, she won't have that chance since Owen told Luke to take the droid to Anchor Head to have his memory erase first thing in the morning.

For the message itself, she wonders about that woman. She really did look troubled, even down right scared. And that she said this 'Obi-Wan Kenobi' was they're 'only hope' made the message even more curious.

After she was done changing, she looks down on it. It was a one piece kind of nightclothes. It was loose fitting and it was bright yellow with short sleeve and long pants. It wasn't a bad fit and it was pretty comfy for her. While she kind of wishes it was a different color, it was better than nothing.

She then hears Owen calling out to Luke that he's shutting down power soon. Carina then turns off her lamp and goes into bed to get some sleep. But she finds herself not being able to. For her mind is still on the strange message, the distressed woman, and the person 'Obi-Wan Kenobi'…

All of a sudden she hears a soft knock on the door, getting her out of her thoughts. She tells the person to come in. The person opens the door slowly and she sees that it was Luke, holding a small oil lamp.

"Luke?" Carina said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Carina." Luke said in a quiet voice. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Carina said as she gets out of the cover and sit on the bed.

Luke places the oil lamp on top of the drawers and sits next to Carina. When Carina looked closely, Luke looked rather anxious.

"So, how are you?" Luke asks her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine now. Thanks for asking." Carina tells him. "But what about you? You look as nervous as when you accidently broke one of the evaporators when we were playing 'Catch the Womp Rat' as kids."

Luke scratches the back of his neck for a bit before he answers. "Umm…remember when I took out the restraining bolt on R2?"

"Yeah?" Carina said, confused. But quickly understands as she frowns at him. "He got away, didn't he?"

Luke nervously nods at this.

"Go figure…" Carina mutters. "So, now what? You're not planning on going after him now, are you? You know that those sand people will be out and about at this time."

"Don't worry, Carina. I'm not that stupid." Luke said. "I'm planning on taking C-3P0 with me on the landspeeder to find that little droid at sunrise."

Carina nods at this. "And I'm just guessing that you want me to stay and cover for you, right?"

"Pretty much." Luke said. "So, can you help?"

Carina shrugs with a small smile. "Sure Luke. I'll help."

Luke breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks Carina. I knew I can count on you."

"Heh…no problem." Carina said before she plops down on the bed. "…Do you think that maybe R2 went to look for his former master?"

Luke plops down next to her. "He must have. Why else would he get me to remove his restraining bolt and manage to escape?"

"Good point." Carina said. "That's one dedicated droid."

"Yeah…" Luke said.

The two of them continue to look up at the ceiling in the dimly lit room in silence. They could hear the wind gently blowing and the faint cry of the sand people in the distance.

"…Do you think this 'Obi-Wan' really knew something about my father?" Luke asks her.

Carina looks at him softly. "You really want to know more about your father, don't you?"

Luke lets out sigh as he looks up at the ceiling. "…Yeah. What kid wouldn't want to know more?"

Carina thinks about this for a moment before she speaks. "…why don't you try to find him? Then maybe you can ask."

Luke shakes his head at this. "No. Uncle Owen said that he died the same time as my father. You should know. You were there when he said that. And even if he's still alive, will he really reveal anything about him."

"Well…you'll never know until you try. For all you know, he could still be alive." Carina said.

"Maybe…" Luke said.

Luke and Carina turn their heads to one another at the same time. With the dim light shining on both of them, they couldn't help but gaze into each other eyes. But the moment is interrupted when they hear Owen calling out to them, saying that it's pass their bed times. Both of them stood up at the same time and apologize to him.

"So I'll see you at sunrise, right?" Carina asks Luke.

"Yeah." Luke said. He gets up, takes the oil lamp and walks towards the door. Before he leaves, he turns around and looks back at Carina. "But seriously, thanks. This is the third time today you helped me. You know, besides from the chores."

Carina smirks at this. "What would you do without me, Farmboy?"

Luke laughs a little at his nickname.

"Well, good night, Luna-girl." Luke said.

"Good night." Carina said.

Luke closes the door behind him, turning the room dark once more. Carina then gets back into the covers and goes to sleep.

* * *

The suns were beginning rise on Tatooine, turning the sky from black to orange and blue. And on the homestead of the Lars family, three figures were up and about, sneaking their way to the exit.

Peeking from the workshop entrance, Luke, now in his everyday clothes, looks around to see if his aunt and uncle are around. Once he sees that the cost is clear, he singles Carina and C-3P0 to follow him. Carina, also in her regular clothes, is the first to come out of the workshop and C-3P0 was last to follow. The three of them quietly go through the homestead towards the exit. Through it took a little longer than to Luke and Carina's liking since C-3P0 was pretty slow even in his fast walking.

They soon got out of the homestead by the time one of the suns appear in the sky. C-3P0 is the first to go into the landspeeder, sitting on the driver's seat. He was then followed by Luke who took the seat next to him. Carina, meanwhile, gets out Luke's tracker and hands it to him.

"Excuse me, Master Luke." C-3P0 said. "But might I ask on what exactly is the plan on finding R2-D2?"

"We're going to search the surrounding area and use the tracker to find where our R2 unit went." Luke answers the droid. "He may have been able to escape, but he couldn't have gotten too far at this point."

C-3P0 then turns to Carina. "What about you, Mistress Carina? Aren't you coming with us?"

"No. I can't. Someone has to inform Mr and Mrs Lars on where you guys are going. Or at least where they 'think' you're going." Carina said. "Besides, my mom will be picking me up at miday…to do the housework at home all by myself."

Luke lets out a small chuckle when Carina grumbled her last words. "Ah, don't worry, Little Starlight." He then proceeds to rub the top of Carina's head. "I'm sure two weeks of house-cleaning, sewing and all that other fun stuff will be fine. I mean, if you managed to survive hanging out with me, there's nothing you can't do."

"Oh shut up." Carina said, sticking her tongue at him

"I see," C-3P0 said. "And what will we be doing once we find R2-D2, Master Luke? Will we be heading to Anchor Head?"

Luke was quiet for a moment before he answer him.

"No." Luke answers him. "After we find him, we're going to find this 'Obi-Wan'."

"What?!" C-3P0 said, shocked by this. "But that was just an old recording. How can you know that this Obi-Wan Kenobi is still alive?"

"Well, we'll never know unless we at try." Luke said. "Maybe we'll go visit Ben and see if he knows."

"Oh, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" C-3P0 said, clearly worried.

Luke places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, 3P0. We'll be fine." He then turns to Carina. "So…I guess I'll see you later."

Carina nods at him. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

Luke nods back at her with a small smile. Then all of sudden, he feels a sudden sharp pain in head. His world begins to spin around him as he hears voices in his head. Then, just as suddenly, the spinning stops along with the voices. Disoriented, he looks around quickly, confused by what happened.

"Luke?" Carina places a hand on his shoulder, worried. "You alright?"

"Are you quite well, Master Luke?" C-3P0 asks him. "It looked like you were about to faint a moment ago."

Luke shakes his hand at them. "Yeah…I'm fine. Don't worry." Luke lets out a cough before he looks at C-3P0. "Let's go find R2-D2."

C-3P0 nods before he pushes the accelerator and both of them ride off into the desert to find the R2-D2.

Carina waves goodbye to them as they continued to drive farther and farther away until she couldn't see them anymore. She lets out a yawn, still feeling rather tired. She can only imagine how Luke is feeling at this time of day. But you gotta do what you gotta do to avoid getting into deep trouble. She then goes back into the homestead to get some more sleep. But before she could even get to the guest room, she bumps into Beru who just got up to start the day.

"Oh!" Beru said, startled. "Good morning, Carina."

Carina stumbles back with a slight gasp before she quickly composes herself. "Heheheh…Moring Mrs. Beru."

"What are you doing up so early, dear?" Beru asks her.

"What am I…" Carina said to herself, trying to gather her thoughts in her tired mind. She snaps her fingers when she remember what she needed to say. "I wanted to say goodbye to Luke, C-3P0 and R2-D2 before I have to go back home."

Beru was confused by this. "Luke already left with the two new droids?"

Carina quickly nods at this. "Yeah. Luke wanted to get an early start in having the two ready for the day before he starts with his regular chores."

It seems like Beru bought Carina's answer when nods in understanding. "Oh I see."

Inwardly sighing in relief, Carina lets out a yawn. "If it's alright with you, I'm going back to bed."

Beru slightly laughs at this. "Alright. Good night, dear. I'll wake you up when your mother gets here."

"Okay. Good night." Carina waves at Beru with a tired smile as she heads to the guest room.

As soon as Carina enters the room, she immediately plops down on the bed. Without taking off of her boots, she immediately falls to sleep.

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Sorry that not much happens in this. But things should pick up in the next chapter.**


	5. Turns of Events

**Cool!. Managed to get this done in a short amount of time!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Call of the Force**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Turns of Events**

Carina was in dark place. She couldn't see anything around her. What's more, everything felt cold and empty. Mindlessly, she wondered endlessly through the darkness as voices whispered to her. None of the voices were clear to her ears. She continued to walk through the darkness until she hears a voice calling to her. She quickly turns around to the voice, only to see a ten foot tall piece of glass right there. And on that piece of glass was her reflection staring back at her.

Looking at her reflection curiously, she slowly walks up to it until she was a few inches away. As she continue to stare at her own reflection, something about it seemed…off. Like the person in front of her isn't her, even though it looked like her. Slowly she touches the mirror, the reflection's hand touching hers on other side. Once she does, the cold place started to feel warm. Like she wasn't alone.

Just then, her reflection's hair slowly turns darker and darker until it was completely black. Black as night. Confused by this, Carina slowly reaches up to own hair to feel it. But when she looks at a strand of her own hair, it was still its natural light blue.

All of a sudden she hears another voice calling to her…

* * *

Carina quickly opens her eyes and she sees she is back in the guest room of the Lars family. She slowly gets up, feeling her head all groggy from her nap.

As stretches out her arms, she can't help but think on the strange dream she had…

Just then, Carina can hear voices from the other side of the door. While she couldn't make out what they were saying, she can tell that the voices were in a heated argument.

Curious, Carina slowly goes up to the door and places her ear against it. She can hear Owen and Beru's voice on the other side. From what she can hear, Owen was upset about something while Beru was trying to calm him down. Then Carina hears another voice. It was the voice of her mother. And it sounded like she was having the argument with Owen.

"No!" Owen said in a booming voice. "I will not allow this, Jane!"

"Owen." Jane said, trying to calm him down. Even though it was clear that she was losing her patience by the tone of her voice. "I understand how you feel. But Luke has to know this. In fact, he needs to know."

"You don't know what he needs, Jane!" Owen argues back.

Carina opens the door quietly and sees Owen and her mother were looking at one another intensively as they continued to argue. Beru, meanwhile, was standing on her husband's side, ready to break up the fight if it goes too far. Carina looks around and sees that Luke and the two droids aren't back yet.

"Please Owen." Jane said in a pleading voice. "Luke needs to know the truth about his father."

When her mother brought up Luke's father, Carina slowly leaves the room and walks up to the group.

"No. Luke doesn't need to know. He's better off not knowing." Owne argues back at her, his temper at a boiling point. Beru places a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Okay. Fine." Jane said in a stern voice, crossing her arms. "Which one would you rather happen? You telling him or me telling Luke the truth about who his father really was?"

About having enough of this, Owen points his finger at her that she will do no such thing until Beru points at Carina. The two of them turn to the young girl, the intense atmosphere changing to an awkward silence.

"Ummm…Hi." Carina said with an awkward wave.

* * *

Luke and C-3P0 have been searching for R2-D2 for hours now. And there was still no sign of the droid. The tracker led them into the Junland Wastes area. Luke couldn't believe that R2 would be able to make it this far for a droid that was small. When he was beginning to fear that maybe they missed the droid, his tracker starts giving a signal that he was close by.

"Look at that." Luke said as he points that the red dot on the tracker. "The scanner is picking up a droid. Might be our little R2 unit. Hit the accelerator!"

C-3P0 nods at this as he speeds up the landspeeder.

As they traveled deeper into the Junland Wastes, Luke begins to think over about the message and the person the woman was talking about. Like Carina, he's been wondering about this. The woman really did sounded desperate for help. What's more, he was thinking about what his uncle told him. That this Obi-Wan knew his father. A part of him hopes that his uncle is wrong that Obi-Wan is dead and that maybe he could tell him about his father. But another part of him…for some reason he can't say…he shouldn't know. Like, he might not like what this Obi-Wan would tell him.

They soon see R2-D2 deep within the gorge of the Junland. C-3P0 speeds up the vehicle to catch up with the droid. Once they caught up with R2, they stopped the vehicle and go straight towards him.

"Whoa! Hey!" Luke stops R2 from going any further. "Just where do you think you're going?"

R2 makes some beeping noises in protest, saying that Luke should get out of his way.

C-3P0 goes up right in front of him, clearly upset with his companion. "Master Luke is your rightful owner now! We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan gibberish."

R2 just protest even further.

"And don't talk to me about your mission either." C-3P0 said in a strict manner. "You're fortunate that he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here."

R2 makes even more beeping noise before Luke waves it off to the both of them to stop.

"No. It's fine." Luke said. "In fact, R2…I was thinking that-"

Before Luke could continue, R2-D2's tone of beeping begins to change. Now his tone was more of a panic than in frustration.

"What's wrong with him now?" Luke asks C-3P0.

R2-D2 makes even more beeping sounds before 3P0 translated for Luke.

"He said that there are several creatures that are approaching in the south east." C-3P0 said, now also in a panic.

Luke quickly surveys their surroundings and he can hear a faint cry in the distance. A cry that belonged to the creatures that he was hoping to avoid.

"Sand people…" Luke mutters, his voice full of dread.

He quickly rushes back to the landspeeder and grabs his slugthrower. He then tells C-3P0 and R2-D2 to follow him and get to a place where they can hide and observe them at a safe distance. Hopefully, they'll be able to find a way to avoid the sand people.

* * *

"Um…Hello Carina." Jane said, her cheeks slightly red.

"Hi Mom." Carina waves at her. "What time is it?"

"It's two hours before midday, dear." Beru answers her.

"Oh. Then you're here early, Mom." Carina said.

"Is there anything wrong with missing my daughter so much that I wish to see her first thing in the morning?" Jane said in a bit of teasing tone. But Carina could tell she's only doing to try and lighten up the mood.

Carina would have made a joke to go along with her mother's, but the atmosphere still felt tense that all she could to is rub the back of her head awkwardly. "No…I guess not."

Everything is quiet between the adults and teen for a few moments until Carina spoke again.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Carina asks quickly.

"No no, Starlight." Jane said with a motherly smile. "In fact, you came in good time."

Carina looks at the three adults and sees that they seems a little…stressed. Mostly on Beru and her mother's side while Owen just seemed rather upset. Not that she could blame them with their heated argument earlier. Beru gently places a hand on Owen's shoulder and whispered something in his ears. Letting out a sigh, he turns to Jane with a cross look.

"Do what you will with your daughter." Owen said in a gruff voice. "When it comes my nephew…that'll be up to my wife and I."

He then turns back to his wife as he and Beru head to the kitchen to discuss the matter on Luke.

Jane lets out a sigh before she turns back to her daughter. "How well did you sleep, Little Starlight?"

"I slept fine, Mom." Carina answered her. "But what's going on? What was the argument about? What did it have to do with Luke?"

Jane sighs once more before she answers her. "Honestly Carina…it's not just about Luke. This also has to do with you."

Carina points at herself. "Me? Why? I'm not in trouble again, am I?"

Janes shakes her head. "No. Nothing like that. In fact…" She feels herself falter a little before she continued. "It's the reason why I came here this early."

Carina can tell something is definitely wrong by the way her mother looked and how she was acting. Like she just learned a terrible truth or even a secret she kept that she feels it now has to come to surface.

"Mom…" Carina hesitated at first before she spoke again. "What's wrong?"

Jane looks down for a moment, thinking about if this is really the best thing. But then she thinks back on her talk with her friend. He's right. She needs to know now. Especially for what is to possibly come.

Jane first pulls Carina back into shade and towards the stairs that lead to Luke's room. They sit down at the bottom of the stairs. Carina pulls up her legs against her chest while Jane sat with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. But she couldn't look at her daughter as she rubs her hands together. Neither of them talked. They just sat in silence as they hear Beru and Owen talking to one another.

"…Mom?" Carina said softly. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Jane looks at her briefly before she look back down at her hands. And for a brief moment, Carina saw that her mother seemed nervous, even scared, at what she's going to tell her. And Carina feels nervous because of this. Whatever it was, it didn't seem good. Wanting to try to calm her mother down and herself, Carina places a comforting hand on her shoulder. It seemed to have worked a little, for her mother gives her a small smile.

Jane places her hand on her wooden pendant and lets in a deep breath. It was now or never…

"Carina…" Jane began. "…You know the stories I told you about your father?"

"Yes." Carina said. "But what does he have to do with this?"

"Almost all of it." Jane answers her. She can feel herself falter for what she's about to say next. But she takes in another breath before she continued. "You see, everything I told you about him is true."

"…Okay?" Carina said, confused.

"…But…" Jane continued on. "…I didn't tell you all of it."

Carina is surprised by this. Her mother kept something from her about her father. And now she's about to tell her. But this only made her even more nervous by how her mother is acting.

"You see, Honey …" Jane looks up at her daughter and she sees that she was bracing herself very tightly. It felt almost torturous to see her like this. But Jane knows…she needs to tell her.

"Starlight…" Jane gently places a hand on her daughter's knee. "…Your father…he was a-"

All of a sudden, two loud bangs ran across the homestead. It jolted Jane and Carina off the stairs. This also causes Owen and Beru to stop talking and immediately run out of the kitchen to see what is going on. They hear three more bangs on the homestead. They all look up the hole and can tell that it was coming from the main entrance.

"Open up!" A man's voice with a bit of a heavy breathing. "Open the door!"

"What's going on? Who's up there?" Jane asks, turning to the Lars couple.

Owen quickly goes to the monitor that'll show him who is at the door. Once he sees who it is, his face turns white.

"Owen," Beru places a hand on her husband's shoulder, clearing getting nervous. "Who is it? Who's at the door?"

Owen turns to his wife, Jane and her daughter. His face full of dread.

"Stormtroopers."

"What?!" Carina nearly screams at this. But Jane manages to keep her daughter's voice down.

Then they hear footsteps coming towards the hole. Owen immediately tells Jane and Carina to hide in the shadows while Beru just stayed by his side. Jane and Carina immediately did what Owen said as they see a shadow of a Stormtrooper looming over the Lars couple.

"Hello up there." Owen said, trying to keep his voice as friendly as possible.

"Mr and Mrs Lars." The Stormtrooper began. "We're here to ask you a few questions."

"On whose authority?" Owen asks him.

"Do not talk back to us," The Stormtrooper said in a threatening tone. "By the order of the Galactic Empire, come up here and open the door."

"Alright." Owen said to the Stormtrooper. "We'll be right up."

Seemly satisfied with this, the Stormtrooper walks away to join the others. Once he was out of sight, Owen immediately turns to Jane and Carina.

"Quick you two." Owen began. "Get down to the kitchen and lock the door. And whatever you two do, do not open it to anyone unless it's me or Beru."

"What about you two?" Carina asks him.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll handle the situation." Beru answers for her husband. "Now go you two! Quickly!"

Jane and Carina do as they were told as they quickly and quietly go to the galley and into the kitchen. Leaving Owen and Beru behind as they go up the stairs to meet up with the Stormtroopers. Once Jane and Carina got inside, Jane closes the door and locks it.

* * *

Luke doesn't know how long he was out. One minute, he, C-3P0 and R2-D2 were up in the high ground, observing how many sand people were there and how they could escape them. The next minute, one of them managed to attack the group. Luke managed to fight it off for a bit until he felt something hit him at the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

As he laid there unconscious, he once again hears the same voices from earlier. He still couldn't make out what they were saying. But then all of sudden, he begins to see a man's face. A face that seemed familiar…

Just then, he feels something or someone touching his forehead, bringing him back into consciousness.

He slowly opens his eyes and, while a little blurry, he sees a kindly old man looking over him. Disoriented, he looks around and sees he's still in the Junlands. Still feeling slight pain in his head, he slowly gets up with the help of the old man.

"Rest easy, son." The old man said. "You had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece."

Once Luke fully sat up, he blinks a few times to get his sight back. Once his vision completely clears, he looks up at the old man and immediately recognizes him.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi?"

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Well, now bad things are happening. And its only going to get worse...**

 **But at least Luke meets Ben Kenobi.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**


	6. A Path Set Forth and A Goodbye

**...I'll be honest guys. This one was a little emotional for me to write.**

 **And it'll only get worse from here...**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

" **Call of the Force"**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **A Path Set Forth and A Goodbye**

Ben, who turned out to be the Obi-Wan Kenobi that R2-D2 was looking for, lead Luke and the two droids back to his hut. Luke drove up the hill of the Junlands to get to Obi-Wan's place. The inside of the hut was relatively small and a little cramped. But it was homely enough.

Once they were all settled in the hut, Luke went on to fix C-3P0's arm. It broken off when he fell down the cliff after the Sand people attacked them. After some hesitation, Luke worked up the courage to ask Obi-Wan if he could tell him anything about his father. At first, Luke was afraid that Obi-Wan would just brush it off with a gruff or just refuse to tell him anything, like his uncle would. Instead, Obi-Wan gave Luke a warm smile and told him everything he knew about his father. Though, it was things that Luke didn't expect…

"No, my father was not a Jedi." Luke said in disbelief as he continued to fix C-3P0. "He was a navigator on a spice freighter. He would never have fought in the Clone Wars."

Luke have heard a few tales of the Jedi. A mysterious group of warriors that served the Old Republic. He heard that all of them were wiped out right after Senator Palpatine took over the Republic and turned it into the Empire that everyone knows now and named himself Emperor. He said that the Jedi had to be destroyed because they were actually evil. But Luke, along with some other people, had doubted that. So he was glad to see that they were not all gone since one of them is sitting right next to him. He still couldn't believe it himself or even that his father was a Jedi himself.

Obi-Wan shook his head when Luke said what he thought his father was. "That's what your uncle told you?" He continued on to rub his beard in thought. "He didn't hold your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

Luke briefly stops tightening the screws on C-3P0 and leans in closer to Obi-Wan with great interest.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asks him.

"Yes." Obi-Wan said, his voice full of warmth. "Your father, Anakin, and I fought alongside one another for many years."

Luke looks down in sadness, thinking about his father. "I wish I knew him…"

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy. And a cunning warrior." Obi-Wan continued before he turns back to Luke. "I understand you have become a good pilot yourself."

Luke smiles with pride before he goes back to fixing C-3P0.

Obi-Wan then smiles fondly of the memory of his companion. "…And he was a good friend."

While Obi-Wan was talking about his father, Luke couldn't help but glance at the old, rusted, wooden chest that was at one of the corners of the hut every few seconds. He wasn't sure why or how, but something inside him was beckoning him to open it and get the item that lies inside.

Obi-Wan notices this from Luke as he lets out a small smile.

"Which reminds me," He then gets up from his seat and goes over the wooden chest. "I have something here for you."

He opens it up and removes the clothes that covered the item he needed. "Your father wanted you to have this were old enough. But your uncle wouldn't allow it."

He pulls out the item from the chest. It was at least a half feet long and was cylinder shaped, easily fit in the palm of one's hand. It was made out of silver metal, with a few black straight-line bumps at the bottom, O-shape rings at the middle, and a couple of buttons at the top of the item. It looked like plain and ordinary, but Luke could feel that it was the item that called to him for reasons he couldn't explain. He begins to wander if he's starting to go crazy.

"He feared that you would follow old Obi-Wan on some damn ideal crusade like your father did." Obi-Wan said as he inspects the item in his hand.

"Sir. If you will not be needing me, I will close down for a while." C-3P0 said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Luke said before C-3P0 turns the other direction, the light in his yes shutting down.

Luke gets up from his seat and goes over to Obi-Wan, looking at the item. "What is that?"

"This was your father's lightsaber." Obi-Wan answered Luke before he hands it to him. "It is a weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon from a more… civilized age."

Luke presses the button on the lightsaber. The hilt lets out a long, straight, light blue plasma with a buzz sound, making the ordinary item into a sword. As the lightsaber's aura light up Luke's face, he couldn't help but be mystified by it. He swings it as it hums to each of his movement. Luke felt strong with weapon, like he could take on tons of Sand People or any dangerous creatures of the planet.

"For over thousands of generations, the Jedi Knights were guardians of peace and justice to the Old Republic." Obi-Wan said as he sat back down. But then his face turns dark and somber. "…That was before the dark times. Before the Empire."

Luke presses the button again, the blade of the lightsaber disappearing into the hilt. He looks back at Obi-Wan, one question still lingering in his mind about his father. The one that his uncle absolutely refuses to tell him.

"…How did my father die?" Luke asks, sitting next to Obi-Wan.

The old hermit seemed to hesitate for a moment before he could answer the young farm boy.

"A young Jedi Knight named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil." Obi-Wan said.

Luke sucks in his breath when Obi-Wan tells him the name. Darth Vader is the chief enforcer for the Galactic Empire. Very little is known about this man, if he could even be called a man. The only things that are known is that he is dressed in complete darkness, carries a weapon that has a fiery blade, and that he is very strong and dangerous. Especially with his mysterious powers. There are rumors floating around about who he is and where he came from, but none of them held any water. Either way, many had come to respect, but mostly fear, Darth Vader.

"He helped the Empire rise to power and destroyed the Jedi Knights." Obi-Wan's eyes sadden for what he is about to say next that'll answer Luke's question. "He betrayed and murdered your father."

Luke was shocked by this. He felt his lungs and heart tighten. He could barely breathe. To learn the truth that his man, or more accurately, this monster was the one that ended his father's life.

"Now the Jedi are all but extinct." Obi-Wan continued on, his eyes misty with tears. "Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

Hoping to distract himself from the revelation of his father, Luke asks Obi-Wan another question.

"What is the Force?" Luke asks.

Obi-Wan smiles a little when Luke asked him this.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi their power." Obi-Wan said as he motioned with his hands to better explain it. "It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us. Penetrates us. It's what binds the galaxy together."

Luke nods in understanding of this. He looks back at the lightsaber in his hands for a moment, his thoughts wandering back to his father…

R2-D2, who was standing close to Obi-Wan, beeps at them a few to get their attention. While Luke still couldn't understand him, Obi-Wan seems to as he nods in understanding.

"Now let's see if we can figure what you are, my little friend." Obi-Wan said before he walks over to him and pats him on the head. "And where you came from."

Luke resumes fixing C-3P0 before he speaks. "I stumbled on the message that he had while I was cleaning him. I only saw a part of it. But he-"

"I've seen to have found it." Obi-Wan said as the hologram of the woman appears again on the table. But this time, it started at the very beginning.

" _General Kenobi._ " The woman in white began. " _Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him again in his struggle with the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's message to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid that my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed the information in this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see to it that this droid is safely delivered to my father._ "

The woman's face turns from composed to distress as she continued on. " _This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope._ "

The woman quickly looks behind her as they could hear faint noises in the background. She ends the message and hologram of her quickly disappears.

Everything falls silent in the hut. Not even the softness of the wind can be heard. Obi-Wan was in deep thought about this. Luke wasn't sure what to think. Him just learning about the fate of his father and that the woman was truly in trouble was much to take in.

After a few moments, Obi-Wan looks at Luke. Luke looks back at him, wondering what this former Jedi will do now.

Obi-Wan lets out a small smile before he says something that catches Luke even more off-guard.

"You must learn the ways of the Force." Obi-Wan said. "If you will come with me to Alderaan."

"…Alderaan?" Luke said in disbelief. He quickly lets out a nervous laugh before he gets up from his seat and walks to the door. "I can't go with you to Alderaan. I gotta get home. It's late. I'm in for as it."

"I need your help, Luke." Obi-Wan said, stopping Luke from leaving. "She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

Luke slowly looks at R2-D2 and then back to Obi-Wan. He can clearly see that the old Jedi is as desperate as the woman in the hologram message. He doesn't want to admit it, but he really does want to help. He wants to fight against the Empire and bring down their dictatorship on the entire galaxy. But his thoughts go back to his Aunt and Uncle and his best friend. How he would have to leave them if he does go with Obi-Wan to Alderaan. And if he does go, there was a strong possibility that he will never come back to them since this matter involves a fight against the Empire. He mind goes back to yesterday, when he spontaneously told Carina to go with him to leave their home planet. He still feels bad for that reckless behavior and how he made his friend cry. He hesitates for moment before he speaks once more.

"…I can't get involved. I've got work to do." Luke said in regret. "It's not that I don't like the Empire. I hate it. But…there's nothing I can do about it right now." He lets out a sigh as he leans against the wall. "…It's such a long way from here."

"That's your uncle talking." Obi-Wan said in bit of disdain voice.

Luke sighs as he goes over to R2-D2 and places a hand on his head. "My uncle…how am I going to explain this?"

"Learn about the Force, Luke." Obi-Wan said, his voice now stern.

Luke turns away from the group and looks down at the lightsaber in his hand. His mind in conflict with what he feels he wants to do and what he needs to do. And he can't tell the difference between them.

In frustration, Luke wonders on what he should do at this point…

* * *

Back on the homestead of the Lars family, things have gotten bad to worse as the Stormtroopers began to search the farm frantically. Their blasters in the ready to fire if necessary and knocking down each and every item as they looked high and low for two droids. For the Lars family, Owen and Beru, they were outside of the homestead on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Two of the Stormtroopers stood each side of them, their blasters pointed at their heads if they did anything suspicious.

The two of them tried to figure out in their minds on why they want the two droids they bought yesterday. But whatever reason, they know that it can't be for good intentions. So, even if they knew where the droids were pacifically, they won't tell since they don't trust them to begin with. Once more, since Luke had the droids with them, they don't want them to know since they'll only go after their nephew.

As the Stormtroopers continued on with their search, just inside the galley, a mother and daughter were huddled together in one of the far corners of the small room. They sat in the darkness, with nothing but a small light coming from the outside. They held each other tightly as they hear numerous sounds of the soldiers of the Galactic Empire moved all over the homestead.

Carina never felt so scared in her life. Her memory goes back to when she, Luke and another friend of theirs were attacked by Tusken Raiders when they were just children. How they barely managed to escape from them with their lives. The feeling she had back then was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. She wonders where Luke is now and if he found R2-D2 yet. But she hopes he doesn't come back soon, especially with the Stormtroopers here.

Jane could feel that her daughter is getting just as scared as she was. So she begins to rub Carina's head and back in an attempt to calm her down.

As they hear the footsteps of the Stormtroopers getting louder and louder, Jane knows that they'll eventually find them. And what they will do to them is left unknown. But with how things were going outside, it can't be good. While Jane was scared for her life, she was more afraid for her daughter's. She doesn't want her daughter to be in the hands of the soldiers. Or even worse, the Empire. Especially when she knows what daughter is and the potential of her future.

Making a split second decision, she places her hands on Carina's shoulders.

"Carina," Jane began with a hush tone, but loud enough for her daughter to hear. "I need you to listen very closely."

Carina looks up at her, confused, but shows that she is listening.

"Whatever happens from here on out, as soon as the Stormtroopers leave, you are to go straight home. And in my room, there is a wooden box that contains an item that belonged to your father." Jane instructs her.

Carina begins to speak, to ask her what she is talking about. But Jane stops her before she continues on to instruct the young girl.

"After you get the item, go find Luke and you two are to find a man named 'Obi-Wan Kenboi' who goes around as 'Ben'." Jane said as she hears the footsteps coming closer.

"Wait. You know-?" Carina speaks once more, but gets interrupted again by Jane.

"He lives on a hilltop, deep in the Junland Waste. He will be able to tell you everything about your father." Jane's eyes turn sad as looks down. "…more than I could."

"Mom…what are you saying?" Carina said, becoming more scared with how her mother is acting.

"But…until then," Jane continued on. "You are to hide under the counter among the boxes and keep out of sight. And don't come out until you are sure the Stormtroopers are gone."

"But…what about you? Aren't you going to hide too?" Carina asks her.

Jane felt her heart begin to tear in two. But she needs to do this.

"I will distract them. This way they won't find you." Jane said, trying to be strong for Carina.

"What?!" Carina nearly screams at this. "No Mom! I can't just let you do this! I'll stay with you!"

"Don't argue with me, Carina." Jane said in a voice she uses to get Carina to obey. "If they find you, they'll take you."

"But they will take you if you don't hide with me!" Carina barks back. "I'm not going to let you do this alone! I want to stand with you!"

"Please…don't do this now, Carina." Jane said, feeling her own courage leaving her.

"Yes! I'm doing this now!" Carina continues on. "I want to face them with you! I don't want to leave you!"

"Carina! For once, do exactly as I tell you! And don't argue with me any further! Do you understand?!" Jane yells at her with such an angry tone. And it worked, for it made Carina stop in silence.

Jane could feel herself break inside as she looks down on the floor. "Carina…you don't belong here on this desert planet. You were made for so much more."

"Mom…" Carina said, feeling her anger rising to what her mother is implying.

Jane looks up once more to see her daughter's eyes that were angry but also sadden. She places her hand on her cheek with a weak smile. "I wish I could keep you here with me a little longer. I wanted to see you grow-up into the woman I know you can be. But I don't think its possible now."

"Mom…please..." Carina said, feeling her eyes watering up.

Jane quickly takes off her pendant and places it around her daughter's neck. "Keep this with you always. And never forget how much I love you." Jane finally feels the tears forming in her eyes. "You brought so much joy into my life."

Just then, loud knocks were heard in the galley. The two quickly look at the door and they see shadows of the Stormtroopers in the faint light on the other side. The Stormtroopers continued on to bang on the door, demanding that whoever is one the other side to open up.

Jane quickly turns back Carina and kisses her on her forehead. "I love you, my little starlight." She then quickly gets up and frantically gestures her daughter to get under the counter. "Now go! Hide!"

"Mom…" Carina pleads to her, her tears falling down.

"Go! Now!" Jane commands her.

Reluctantly, Carina quickly does as her mother tells her. She gets under the milk dispenser before her mother quickly places the box around her, making sure that her daughter was truly hidden from sight. Just as soon as Jane was done covering Carina up, the Stormtroopers managed to open the door. Jane quickly composes herself as she looks at the Stormtroopers.

"Oh! Good morning, gentlemen." Jane said, trying to make her look as courteous as she could.

The Stormtrooper who had on a large, orange shoulder-pad on his right side goes up to her. "Where are the droids?"

"Droids?" Jane said in a confused voice. "If you are referring to the two droids, EG-6 and Septoid 2, then I'm afraid I don't know where they are."

The Stormtrooper then gestures for the rest of his men to search the small room. They begin to search high and low of the place. One of them even managed to knock down one of the boxes that was hiding Carina with his foot. But, miraculously, none of them manage to see her. While the Stormtrooper's back was at her, Carina quick picks up the box and covers herself once more.

"Gentlemen. I assure you, there are no droids in here. For I am the only one in this room." Jane said, praying that they'll buy into her lie.

Soon, the Stormtroopers stop their search and one of them turns to their leader. "There's nothing in here, sir."

The leader nods at this, but Jane can hear a bit of a frustrated groan from him.

"…Take her outside with the others." The Leader said to his men.

They nod at this command. Two of them step behind Jane and push her forward with their blasters.

"Excuse me! I can walk perfectly fine." Jane said in irritation. But they continue on to push her out of the galley.

As they continue to push her along, Jane prays that her daughter remains safe.

Soon, all of the Stormtroopers leave the galley. Carina was about to sigh in slight relief until she hears someone else's voice. A voice that sounded like it belonged to a woman. The voice of the woman sounded deep and silky. Like a seductive mistress, beckoning a man to her calling. But this voice had a more commanding tone, like a leader. And Carina can hear her coming into the galley.

Carina scrambles herself deeper into her hiding place as she sees the shadow of the woman coming into the room. She doesn't understand why, but she feels a dark and menacing presence coming from the woman. The woman strides deeper into the room and Carina soon sees what she looks likes.

While she only sees her back, the woman stood tall and proud. She had an hourglass figure and she was all dressed in black. The clothes consist of a long sleeve tight shirt, long gloves that reached to her elbows, a corset, a long skirt that went down to her ankles and high heal shoes. Once the woman was at the end of the room, she slowly turns around, allowing Carina to see the rest of her. The skirt only cover the back of her, revealing her tight pants and long boots. What's more, Carina can see there was a black metal item attached to her belt. But it didn't look deadly. But what got Carina's spine tingling was the woman's face. Her long and wavy dark brown hair framed her beautiful pale face. But her eyes were menacing bright yellow, contrasting her dark red lips. And surrounding her eyes were dark bright red markings with long, pointed lines going down across her eyes. The woman truly gave such presence in Carina's opinion.

Just then, the woman looks at her direction. Fearing that she has been spotted, Carina felt her world stop. But then the woman just looks away and walks to the exit.

"It appears you are right, men." The woman said. "There's nothing else in here. So just leave it."

Soon, the woman leaves the room and closes the door with a click.

Carina was now left in the dark once more. But this time, her mother wasn't here beside her.

She looks down at her mother's pendant and holds it tightly. She prays that the Stormtroopers leave this place soon. That Luke comes right after and that Beru and Owen are okay.

And…that her mother will be okay.

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Maybe you guys noticed by now that I made Luke a little bit more force-sensitive at this point. I only did this because, from the sources I read and the videos I watched, just because someone is a child of a Jedi/Sith, it's not a guarentee that they'll be force-sensitive. A good example would be Jedi Master, Ki-Adi-Mundi. This guy had many children and none of them are force-sensitive. So after I learned that, I began to wonder on how Obi-Wan and Yoda know that Luke would be connected to the force like his father. I know that Luke is the son of the 'chosen one', so I guess there was a bigger chance of him being like his father. And there is a possibility that they had a vision that Luke will have a strong connection to the Force. But I still felt like it wasn't a 100% absolute. So, for this fic, I brought Luke's force sensibility.**

 **I hope I didn't anger any Star Wars fans out there.**

 **Up next will be...well...I think you guys have an idea if you seen the film...**


	7. Burning Homestead

**I'll admit, I also got a little emotional writing this. It wasn't as bad as the last chapter. But I still wind up getting emotional.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

" **Call of the Force"**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Burning Homestead**

Luke was now driving his landspeeder through the desert plains. Obi-Wan was on the passenger seat and the two droids were sitting right behind them. They were driving a different route to get to their destination to avoid any more Sand People.

The young farm boy takes a quick glance over at the old Jedi Master. He looked as composed as he can be. This is surprising for Luke since earlier he said that he won't go with Obi-Wan to Alderaan to deliver R2-D2 and C-3P0, twice. For like he said, he can't leave his home since he has so much work to be done on the farm. But he does agree that he'll take them to Anchorhead. There they could get a transport that'll take them to one of the space stations and maybe one of their ships will take them to Alderaan. And, even though he won't learn anything more about the Force, Obi-Wan still allowed him to keep his father's lightsaber.

In some ways, Luke should be okay with Obi-Wan respecting his decision to stay on Tatooine. But, for some reason, he wasn't okay with it. He was doing the right thing by staying, isn't he? A part of him is saying that he is. That his uncle and aunt still need him on tending the farm. And also that, if he leaves, he'll be leaving Carina behind. And he doesn't want to abandon them. But the other, reckless side of him is saying to go with Obi-Wan to Alderaan. To join the Rebellion against the Empire. To finally leave his home and see the galaxy like he always dreamed of. Both of these conflicted sides battled inside of him, frustrating him at what he should do. Out of aggression, he speeds up his landspeeder.

Obi-Wan can sense that Luke was conflicted with himself. He wanted to console the boy and tell him once more to join him and learn to become a Jedi just like his father. But this was his choice and his choice alone. What's more, he believes that Luke will ultimately make the right choice. He just has to have faith that the force will guide him in the end.

But soon, their travels come to a complete halt to what they see. For in the distance, they can see a large sand crawler up in smokes. Curious by this, Luke drives closer the wreckage. Once they got close enough, the sight was nearly horrific.

"Oh my…" C-3P0 said, nearly speechless.

R2-D2 also makes some beeping sounds, sounding just about as shock as his companion.

Judging by the reckage, this was done not too long ago. The sand crawler had so many blast points to them, along with bits of fire coming out of them. What's more, there were many debris and bodies of Jawas around the surrounding area. Luke immediately reconizes it as the same one that sold him and his uncle C-3P0 and R2-D2.

Everyone got out of the vehicle and they began to inspect the scene. Luke looks around while trying to avoid stepping onto any of the debris and bodies. He notices that among the debris and bodies were tracks. Some of the tracks belonged of fairly large creature called the Bantha. But he also sees tracks that belonged to Tuskin Raiders. And they have been known to use Bantha to get around. What's more, he sees gaffi sticks and other weapons that are typically used by them.

Luke lets out a frustrated growl as he knows what caused this. "Blasted Sand People. They must have been here recently."

He begins to gesture for Obi-Wan and the two droids to follow him back to the landspeeder to find another way to get to Anchorhead. But he was stopped by what Obi-Wan says.

"This wasn't done by the Sand People." Obi-Wan said.

Luke was confused by this. Looking over the wreckage again, he couldn't see how it wasn't done by the Sand People. Especially when there are so many evidences pointing to them.

"No. The Sand People did this alright." Luke said, picking up one of their weapons. "Look. There's gaffi sticks and Bantha tracks." He slams the gaffi stick to the ground as he gets closer look at the destroyed sand crawler. "But…I never heard of them hitting anything this big before."

"They wouldn't. But we're meant to think they did." Obi-Wan said.

Luke looks back at the old Jedi as he gives his explanation.

"These tracks are side by side. The Sand people walk single file to hide their numbers." Obi-Wan said as he comes over to Luke.

"These are the same Jawas that sold us C-3P0 and R2-D2." Luke said.

Obi-Wan takes him closer to the sand crawler to have a better look at it. "And these blast points are much too accurate for Sand People."

Luke takes a closer inspection at the damage on the sand crawler and he sees that Obi-Wan is right. Sand people's cycler rifles didn't have the right tools for aiming correctly, making their aim go off their intended target by a smudge or so. But the blast points on the sand crawler were right on where the damaged would be most server.

"So…if it wasn't the Sand people, who did this?" Luke asks Obi-Wan.

"There's only one group that I know that have this precise aim. And that would be the Imperial Stormtroopers." Obi-Wan answered him.

"But…why would Imperial Troopers slaughter Jawas?" Luke said, now more confused by this. That is until his eyes lay on R2-D2 and C-3P0, who were still inspecting the scene. Now he understands why Stormtroopers would attack and kill the Jawas. The same Jawas that sold them the two droids.

His mind begins to race as he pieces everything that he has learned and seen. "If they traced the robots here, they would have learned who they sold them too and that would lead them back to-" Panic quickly rises within him as he came to his last thought. "…Home!"

Knowing that there's no time to waste, Luke quickly races to his landspeeder and jumps into the driver's seat. He could have sworn Obi-Wan was calling out to him, saying that it was too dangerous to go back to his home. But Luke doesn't care. His family and his friend need him.

He pushes on the accelerator and quickly races back to his home, praying above all hope that he'll be able to save them.

* * *

It felt like forever as each moment passes for Carina as she continues to hide in the galley. She can hear the Stormtroopers continuing searching the homestead. But then it suddenly stops. She hears them talking among themselves. While she couldn't hear them, it sounded like they didn't find what they were looking for. She then hears them marching out of the homestead, followed by silence. At first, she thought that it was a sign that they were leaving soon. But that was easily broken when she hears the woman ordering them something. The voice was too faint for Carina to hear properly. But, whatever it was, it was apparently some kind of order for she can hear the Stormtroopers marching back into the homestead.

At first, she thinks that they're coming back for her. That they somehow learn that Owen, Beru and her mother weren't the only ones on the farm by the time they arrived. She begins to braces herself for them to come back inside. But just then, she suddenly hears strong gusts a wind, along with crackling sounds. She then hears a few booming sounds, like bombs going off. It was then she realizes that the Stormtroopers were destroying the homestead by literally burning it to the ground.

Now feeling more scared than ever, she wonders if she should just get out of her hiding place and just run. But then remembers that the Stormtroopers were still here and her mother pacifically told her to stay put until they leave. Normally, Carina would have disobeyed her mother's order if she feels that she has to, which was a lot of times. But there was something in the way that her mother gave it to her that she must not disobey no matter the circumstance. So Carina fights the strong urge in herself to just get out of her hiding place.

That is, until she hears three blaster shots going off. And to Carina, that could only mean the one thing she fears the most.

No longer willing to hide, she quickly gets out from under the counter, opens up the door and rushes up the stairs. She soon gets to the door that lead outside. But after she presses a few numbers on the monitor to open the door, it just remained closed. She tries again, but it still doesn't open. She tries once more, but she presses the buttons more forceful. But the door still won't budge. She tries again and again, each time she becomes more and more aggressive. On her eighth try, she just bangs her fist on the monitor. And still, the door won't move an inch. Finally having enough, she tries to open the door herself. But as soon as she lays her hand on the door frame, she surges it back in pain. For it felt burning hot. She looks down at her hand and sees that it was hot red and had marks that matched the door frame. She nearly screams out in pain and frustration.

But before she could, the sounds reduced to the crackling of fire. But she also hears the marching of the Stormtroopers becoming fainter and fainter, until she there was nothing. Nothing but the crackling of the fire outside. She took this a sign that the Imperial Troopers were gone now. But that didn't matter right now. She needed to get out now and save her mother and Luke's aunt and uncle before she suffocate or even have the smoke from the fire kill her when it eventually get inside.

Knowing that banging on the monitor or trying to open door with her bare hands clearly won't help, she quickly thinks of a another way to open the door. Looking back at the monitor, she then remembers one of the tricks that Luke taught her. Mentally slapping herself for not thinking of this earlier, she runs back into the galley and grabs the heaviest item she can take. She runs back up the stairs and begins to bang the item on the monitor to open up the compartment. After about five hits, she finally manages to knock out the compartment and sees the insides workings of the monitor. She then quickly reaches into one of her small pouches and takes out a small scissor she normally uses to cut strings for clothes. She's not sure it will work with wires, but she won't know until she tries. Even though her burned hand was in huge amount of pain, she gets to work with cutting some of the wires and re-calibrating the system to open the door. She tries some of the separate wires together, but the door still refuses to budge. But Carina wasn't about to give up. She tries another way to fix the system of the door monitor. As she continues on to work, she suddenly begins to cough. She looks down and the smoke is finally leaking through. She had to work faster now before the fumes kills her.

As she feels herself getting weak, she hears a voice calling out. A voice she recognizes. She immediately stops working as she listen closely to the voice. After hearing the second time, she definitely knows who that voice belongs to. Sucking as much breath as she could, she calls out back.

"Luke! Luke! Are you there?! I'm in here! Help! Help!"

After waiting a few moments, she can hear her best friend running towards the homestead and jumping into the pit. After a moment of silence, she hears him calling out to her.

"Carina! Carina! Where are you?!" Luke calls out.

"Luke! I'm in the galley!" Carina calls out as loud as she could before she lets out another cough.

She then hears him running towards where she is as she can hear him coughing from the fire. Soon she hears him right at the other side of the door.

"Carina!" Luke said, his voice full of anxiety.

"Luke! I'm so glad you're here!" Carina said. "I can't open the door. I've been trying to re-calibrate by rewiring the monitor, but it's not working!"

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you out! Just stay put!" Luke said with a cough.

"I don't have much of a choice on that, but okay!" Carina said.

Carina can hear Luke taking a couple of steps back as she assumes he's thinking on what to do. After waiting a couple of moments, she suddenly hears a quick buzz sound, followed by some humming.

"Stand back! I'm going to open the door now!" Luke shouts at the other side.

Even though she's not sure how he can, Carina does what Luke tells her to do and takes a couple of steps back. Just then, she notices a small spot begins to form on the door, turning from dark umber red to molten hot yellow. The small spot begins to form a line, making out a shape large enough for her get out. Once that was done, Luke kicks down the shape, letting the smoke in. Carina covers her mouth from the smoke. She then sees Luke's hand sticking out to her. She gives him her uninjured hand and both of them bolt out of the dining area. As they both run out of the homestead, Carina sees everything is on fire. She even sees the two droids, Septoid 2 and EG-6, completely destroyed. The farm was in complete ruin.

Luke and Carina managed to get out of the homestead through the front door. But the two of them kept running until they were a few feet away from the farm, away from the smoke. They soon collapse to the ground, cough and wheezing.

Once Luke took in some fresh air into his lungs, he gently grabs Carina's shoulders as he helps her sit up right.

"You alright?" Luke asks her.

Carina quickly nods. "I'm fine. But we need to find your family and my mother!"

Luke just looks at her, his eyes sadden. Carina is confused by this. That is, until she looks over to her side. And what she sees will haunt her for the rest of her life.

Near the entrance of the homestead were three bodies. By the look on them, it was far from natural causes. It looked like everything was burned off of them, leaving nothing left but burned bones in their place. And by the way they were positioned, it looked like it was a torturous death.

Carina's whole world stopped in an instant. She felt her stomach curl up in sickness. Her lungs and heart tightening up and her whole body begins to tremble. She felt like screaming. While the bodies were unidentifiable by normal circumstances, Carina knows exactly who the burned bodies were.

She looks out behind her. Feeling her emotions of shock turning into boiling anger. The Stormtroopers did this. They killed Owen and Beru. And most of all. They killed the only family Carina has ever had; her mother. She quickly gets up from the ground and marches to her mother's landspeeder. But she is quickly stopped when Luke grabs her.

"Let go of me!" Carina screams as she struggles to get out of his grip.

"Carina! Don't!" Luke said as he tries to get a hold of her.

Carina continues to wrestle, kicking and screaming, in Luke's arms. After about a minute of the struggle, Luke finally gets a hold of her and hugs her tightly. Giving in, Carina sobs on Luke's chest as both of them collapse back to the ground. Luke gently rubs her trembling back as he rocks her back and forth.

After about a minute of Luke comforting her, he slowly lets her go. It was then he notices that one of her hands had bits of red at the bottom. He gently takes her hand and sees that her palm had 2nd degree burn, with the palm slightly swollen and had a few blisters on it. He quickly takes out his small water canteen from one of his pouches and pours some water on the wound. Carina hisses in pain. After that, he rips off a long piece of his short robe and wraps her hand with it. While it won't do much for her wound, it'll have to do for now until they can properly treat it. Once he was done, he looks back at Carina and sees more tears flowing down her face. He gently rubs away the fresh tears with his thumbs before he brings her forehead against his.

"…We have to go." Luke whispers to her.

"Go? Go where?" Carina asks him.

Without saying another word, Luke gently picks her up like she was a bride and carries her to his landspeeder. He slowly places her on the passenger's seat before he goes to the driver's. He looks back at his friend, who just stared blankly at the burning homestead. He reaches out his hand and gently rubs her hair in comfort. He then turns the vehicle the direction he came from and hits the accelerator, away from his destroyed home and the bodies of his aunt, uncle and Carina's mother behind.

Carina continues to stare blankly in space, trying to absorb everything that has happened. She doesn't understand why all of that has happened, happened. And with her mother gone, she felt alone in the world. She doesn't know what she can do from now on. But then, she remembers what her mother told her right before they separated…right before she was killed.

Luke was driving for a couple of minutes when Carina suddenly hits the emergency breaks, instantly stopping the landspeeder.

"What the heck, Carina?!" Luke nearly shouts at her.

"We have to go back to my house, Luke." Carina tells him.

"What?! No! We're not going there!" Luke said.

"Yes we are!" Carina argues back. "There's something's there that I need to get!"

"What's so important that you need to get it?" Luke asks her, starting to lose his patience.

Carina feels herself falter a little when Luke ask her this. "I don't know exactly. But it belonged to my father."

"What?" Luke said in disbelief before he speaks in a stern voice. "No. We're not going to your house. The Stormtroopers might be there."

He's about to hit the accelerator once more, but Carina stops him. Luke is about to give Carina another stern talking until he sees the determined look in her eyes.

"Luke," Carina began. "My mother told me to go and get the item. Right before she died." Her expression slowly changes to pleading. "So please, Luke. We'll go get it real quick and we'll go to wherever you're planning on going."

Seeing her puppy eyes, Luke felt his anger go away in an instant. He lets out a sigh before he speaks.

"Alright. We'll go back to your house." Luke said. "But…if we get any sign that the Imperial Troopers are there or coming, we're high tailing on out."

Carina nods at this before she sits back down. Luke sighs again, couldn't believe that he's doing this. But his friend seems pretty serious about this. So the item that Jane told Carina to get must be important. He just hopes that they'll be able to get it before the Stormtroopers come for them.

He hits the accelerator and turns the landspeeder the other direction, heading towards Carina's house.

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Hmm...I wonder what is the item that Jane wanted Carina to get. But something's telling me you guys have a good idea on what it is.**

 **Up next will be seeing what it is.**


	8. Searching

" **Call of the Force"**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Searching**

After fifteen minutes of driving, Luke and Carina can see the cottage a mile away. So far, they didn't see any sign that the Stormtroopers were there. But Luke couldn't help but feel nervous about going to Carina's home. Since Jane was with his uncle and aunt and died with them, there was a chance they would track where she lived and search her home for any trace of the two droids. So, they may not be there now, but that didn't mean they will be, possibly soon. He just wants to find the item that Jane wanted Carina to get and leave.

Carina was the first to jump off of the landspeeder. Luke meanwhile took out his slugthrower before he runs after Carina. He wanted to able to defend himself and especially Carina if the Stormtroopers do come. Once Luke caught up with his friend at the door, Carina presses a few buttons on the monitor before they see the door slide open.

Carina quickly rushes into the house while Luke looks back for a few second to see if the coast was clear before he enters in with her. But the young girl suddenly stops as she feels a wave of emotion flowing through her. At first, she just felt anxiety. Wanting to get the object that belonged to her father and leave to find this Obi-Wan. But now, knowing that her mother will never come back to this place, the house felt cold and empty. She looks down at her feet, feeling fresh, cold tears forming in her eyes. But she didn't want to cry. Not now. Not again. She tightens her fist as she tries to hold back the feeling of sorrow and anger rising within her. She is soon taken out of her whirlwind of emotions when she feels a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looks up to Luke, her eyes becoming misty.

"Come on." Luke said softly. "Let's go find your father's possession."

Carina nods before she quickly wipes her eyes. "We should go to her room. That's where she said it would be."

Both of them rush to Jane's room with Carina leading.

Jane's room was relatively a fair size. In one part of the room was a twin-sized bed that was carved out of the wall. The bed itself had a white mattress, red sheets and a white pillow. There was also an arch that went over the bed. There two drawers at the bottom of the bed. Right next to the bed was a stone cabinet with two drawers. On top of the cabinet were a couple of colored bottles, a small clay pot with a lavender flower in it on top of it and three picture frames. Each of the frames had drawings that Carina did when she was a child. There was also a stone dresser with three drawers and had a few more picture frames. Only these had of photos of both Jane and Carina. Each one capturing each stages of their lives, from when Carina was a baby to when she first learned how to fly. On the wall on top of the drawers was a small window that was closed by the wooden shutters. Only a little bit of sunlight shown through the cracks of the shutters. In another part of the room was a closet that contained some of Jane's dresses that she personally made for herself. There were also a couple of potted plants at almost each corner of the room. And lastly, there was a large, red carpet that depicted the planet, Coruscant. The planet that her mother was originally from before she came to Tatooine. But the planet is also sadly mostly known now as the Imperial Center of the Empire. Carina once asked her mother why she made the carpet of the home planet of the widely hated Empire. Jane answered her that, while she also despises the Empire, she wanted to depict Coruscant as she remembered it; a planet of fine culture, art, technology, finance, and education. And most importantly, that it didn't put all of its concentration on building the Empire's military that only spread fear and oppression among the people.

"So what exactly are we looking for, Carina?" Luke asks his friend.

"She said the item is in a wooded box." Carina answers him. "So, find the wooden box, we find my father's possession."

Luke nod at this before he puts his slugthrower against the door frame. He and Carina then split up into different parts of the room as they began their search for the box. They first search the more obvious places, with Luke looking through the closet and Carina through the cabinet. They search frantically for the box, but they couldn't find even a small trace of wood.

As Carina was searching through each section of the cabinet, even trying to find a secret door if it had any, her eyes wander to one of the drawings that she did when she was a child that depicted the ocean. It was drawn after Jane took her to the HoloNet at Anchorhead that showed her images of forest, rivers, oceans and many more. She remember how mesmerized she was when she first saw them, how she wanted to see them herself. And most importantly, how passionate her mother told her about each place, like she has been the places herself. It was one of the happiest memories she had with her. But now…with her gone…they can't make any more.

Wanting to distract herself from crying again, she asks Luke a question.

"So Luke," Carina began. "Where's C-3P0? Don't tell me you lost him too."

Luke was surprised by this. But he guesses he should have figured since the robot wasn't with him when he came rushing back to his home. But why would she ask him this now? Especially when they're in a hurry. But then he remembered about what happened back at the farm. Carina must be trying to start a conversation to help distract herself from the rather traumatic event. And, if he was being honest with himself, he needed the distraction too.

"Don't worry, Luna-girl. I didn't lose him. He's actually with R2-D2." Luke answered her.

"So you did lose him." Carina said.

"No! I-" Luke felt his voice rising in irritation. But he quickly takes in deep breath to calm himself before he continued. "Both of them are safe, I promise you. They're with Old Ben right now."

"Old Ben?" Carina said, surprised. "You mean Ben Kenobi?"

"Yep." Luke said. "As it turned out, Old Ben was alive. What's more, he's also Obi-Wan Kenobi. The woman in the message was referring to."

"Uh-Huh…" Carina said as she continued on to search.

"Why does it sound like you already knew?" Luke said, briefly looking at her.

"Well, apparently my mother knew him somehow." Carina answered him. But then her eyes saddened again. "She told me right before she…well…you know."

"…Oh." Luke said, feeling his heart hurting from his own loss. He quickly regains himself before he continues to search through the closet.

"…So," Carian continued on the conversation as she resume her search. "I'm guessing that's where you got that weird new tool you have on your belt. Is that what you used to save me? What is it anyway?"

"It's called a lightsaber." Luke answered her. "It once belonged to my father."

"Your father?" Carina asks him. "How did he get a lightsaber?"

"That I would love to answer _after_ find the box that your mother told you to find and we get out of here." Luke said, his tone becoming irritated.

"Right. Sorry." Carina said before she closes the first drawer before going down to check the last one.

Once it was clear that the box wasn't in the place they were looking in, they search another section of the room. Carina was looking through the dresser while Luke was looking through the drawers at the bottom of the bed. When Luke couldn't find the box in any of the drawers, he begins to pull the sheets and mattress off the bed to see if Jane hidden it underneath. Each pull being more urgent and aggressive. Even Carina's searching was becoming more anxious. With each passing second, they can feel the air getting tighter as the chances of the Stormtroopers coming increases. And with the possibility of the Imperials could get to the house at any second only made them more scared and frustrated. Scared that they'll arrest them or worse. Frustrated that they can't find the box and they're just wasting their time.

When Luke couldn't find it, he groans in frustration before he looks at his friend.

"Are you sure that the box is here, Carina?" Luke asks her, his hair tussled and sweat going down his face.

"Yes, Luke." Carina answers him, still rummaging through the last drawer. "My mother told me it was here."

"Did she possibly meant that it's somewhere else in the house? Like maybe her workshop?" Luke asks her once more, his tone of voice indicating that he's clearly losing his patient.

"No Luke." Carina answered him, also losing her patience. "Mom pacifically told me that the box that has my father's possession is in her room."

"If that's the case, then I'm afraid it's not here." Luke said. "I'm sorry, Carina. But we have to go."

Carina slams the drawer shut. "No! We're not leaving! Not until we find the box!"

"Carina!" Luke shouts out her, his anger boiling. "We can't stay here any longer! The Stormtroopers could come here any minute!"

"But they're not here now!" Carina barks back, turning to him. "You said we won't leave until we get a sign that they're coming! And I'm not getting any! So we still have time!"

"I don't think we do, Carina!" Luke said, his tone nearly threatening. "We can't fight an army with just us two! We need to leave now!"

"No we're not!" Carian stomps her feet. "Not until we find my father's possession!"

"Why is it so important for you to have it, Carina?!" Luke said, losing his patience even more.

"Because it belonged to my father!" Carina answered, her anger also boiling.

"You don't even know him, Carina!" Luke shouts at her.

"Maybe not! But my mother said it's important that I have it!" Carina retorts back.

"Carina! You either come with me or I'm going to have to force you by carrying you on my back!" Luke yells as he points his finger at her.

"Then you might as well do the latter! I'm not going anywhere until I find it!" Carina yells right back.

Luke groans in frustration as he waves his hands in exasperation. "You're so stubborn and hard-headed!"

"Oh funny! I should say the same thing about you, Wormy!" Carina bites back at him.

"DON'T' CALL ME THAT!" Luke screams at her. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT NICKNAME, BANTHLOCKS!"

"AND YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE MINE, WORMY!" Carina screams right back.

Both of them continued to be in their heated argument, nearly forgetting the task at hand and the danger of staying in the house any longer. And it would have continued on, if the voices of unknown origins weren't speaking to them. At first, it couldn't be heard over their loud voices. But soon, the mysterious voices grew louder and louder until Luke was the first to hear them. Once he did, he immediately stopped shouting at his best friend. Carina continued on to yell at him, becoming angrier that Luke was ignoring her. But he immediately covers her mouth and gestures for her to keep quiet. At first, she thinks that he's hearing the Stormtroopers, causing her anger to be replace with near dread. Once she was quiet as Luke had told her to be, she also hears the mysterious voices.

"…Do you hear that?" Luke whispers to her.

Carina nods at this. She and Luke started to look around slowly to find the source of the voices. But with each object they walk to, the voices just become faint. Carina was the first to realize where the voices were coming from. And it was the place where they didn't think of checking. And Luke seems to realize too as his eyes wander to the same place where Carina was looking to. Both of them rush down to their knees in front of the red carpet. And voices they were hearing was coming from underneath it. They could literally feel it. They quickly lift the carpet up to reveal a square shaped wooded compartment. Luke slowly lifts up the wooden compartment, revealing the same shaped hole. Inside the hole was practically covered in cobwebs and some of the little insects that lived under there quickly scattered away once the light hits inside. But what really got the duo's attention was the object that they were looking for: the wooden box that Jane told Carina to get.

Carina slowly picks up the wooden box and rubs off most of the cobwebs. The box was rectangle shaped, with the lid in the shape of an arch. The box itself was as long as Carina's forearm and it was a little wider than that. The wood and metal that was holding it together were a little rusty, was it was still sturdy enough. Overall, it looked like any other wooden box. But Carina and Luke can feel that it was inside that was really special since the voices that was coming from inside suddenly stopped.

Luke gently puts a hand on Carina's shoulder before he speaks.

"I know you want open this," Luke began. "But we really need to go."

Carina nods at this before she tucks the box under her arm. "Yeah, I know. I can always open it when we get back to the others."

Luke nods at her before he helps her to stand up with him. They then make a dash out of the room, with Luke taking his slugthrower off the doorframe along the way.

"By the way," Luke said as he and Carina both run out of the house as fast as they could. "On the carpet, did your mother put in the statue of the Emperor toppling over?"

"Yep." Carina answers him.

"…Nice touch." Luke said with a slight smirk.

* * *

Luke was the first to reach the door. Carina opens up the monitor that was right next to the door and presses a few random buttons. But as soon as the door slides open, the two friends are greeted by a sight they were deeply hoping to avoid.

There were at least over a dozen of Stormtroopers just a few feet in front the house. Most of them were on foot, some were on speeder bikes and few were on the backs of large, reptile creatures called the Dewbacks. At the back of the group, Luke notices a pale looking woman, all dressed in black. She was on the back of the largest Dewback of the whole, small army. While the woman looked quite beautiful, he felt a twinge of fear when he gazed upon her. When Carina saw the woman, she immediately recognizes her. She was the same woman who was with the Stomrtroopers back the Lars Homestead.

"YOU TWO! OUT OF THE HOUSE!" The leader of the Stormtroopers commands.

Luke quickly fires his slugthrower at the Leader, hitting right on the shoulder. He then quickly slams the door on them, just as they fire at the door. Luckily the door was made out of solid medal, managing to block the two friends from being killed right then and there. But it didn't help matters since now they are in danger.

"Is there another way out of here, Carina?" Luke ask his friend as they hear one of the Stormtroopers marching to the door and began banging on it.

"Yeah, there's a back door. We can take that." Carina answers him.

But the two of them don't even make five steps when the one of the Stormtrooper, which they assume is the leader, shouts out.

"You can't stay in there forever! We have you surrounded!" The Stormtrooper said.

"Or not." Carina said with a deep frown.

Luke quickly brings Carina close to with her holding the box tightly against her chest. The can hear each other's hearts pounding as they can hear the marching of the Imperial officers coming closer. Knowing that they are now trap.

"By orders of the Empire, you are to come out of the house!" A Stormtrooper's voice shouts from the other side of the door.

"There's gotta be another way out of this" Luke muttered more to himself as he looks around the room, trying to find something or anything that could help them escape.

Carina was also trying to think if the house had any other exits that they could use to get out and away from the Imperial officers. But unfortunately, the front and back doors were the only ones that lead outside. If they even step foot out of the house, they'll most likely get killed on the spot.

As both of them were thinking as fast as they could that'll help them escape, Luke's eyes lay upon the monitor. It was then an idea pops into his head that could help them with dealing with the Stormtroopers outside.

"Carina?" Luke said, looking down at this friend. "Do you remember the device I helped you and your mother install about five months ago?"

"Yeah?" Carina said, a little confused. But then she remembers what he's talking about with a 'ah'. "…but…will it actually work on the Stormtroopers?"

"Well, we won't know until we try." Luke said.

"We're giving you until the count of three!" The Stormtroopers commands them.

"Quick! Hurry!" Luke said.

Carina nods at him and quickly rushes to the monitor. She places the box down and begins to press the button in different combination, only this time she was pressing more buttons than before.

"One!"

"Carina! Hurry up!" Luke said frantically.

"Two!"

"I'm going as fast I can!" Carina said, also frantic.

"THREE!

The young blue-haired girl finally presses the last number button before hitting the green one. In an instant, they hear loud bangs all around the house in the sand. They can also hear the whaling of the Dewbacks, shouts and gasps from the Stormtroopers and their blasters going off.

As the commotion was going on, Carina quickly picks up the box and opens the door. She races back to Luke and takes his hand.

"Come on! Let's go! Carina said as she and Luke race right of the front door and into the chaos.

As they were racing back to the landspeeder, they can see the Stormtroopers and their Dewbacks were all dazed and confused as they tried to get the sand out of their line of eyesight. But a few more of the bombs go off, covering them even more sand. While the sand mines themselves were not deadly by any means, it was enough to distract them. Besides, they were only meant to scare off any sand people that came near the house. Some of them were firing their blasters all over the place. A few of the blasts were coming towards the two friends, but they quickly dodge every single one of them. They even manage to dodge some of the sand mines that were in their path.

They soon get into the landspeeder, with Carina in the passenger's seat and Luke at the driver's. Luke quickly presses on the accelerator and he goes as fast as the landspeeder could take them. Away from the chaos and the danger.

In dust cloud, one of the Stormtroopers see the duo escaping in the distance.

"Sir!" The Stormtrooper said. "They're escaping!"

Everyone turns to where he was pointing and they also see the landspeeder becoming smaller and smaller in the distance.

The Leader of the Stormtroopers turn to some of his men on the speeder bikes.

"All of you! Go after them and bring them back here for interrogation! And if you have to, kill them on sight!" The Stormtrooper orders them.

"Yes sir!" All of them said before they quickly race after the two friends.

"The rest of you," The Leader said, turning to the rest of his men. "Go into the house and find those droids."

They all quickly go into the house and began their search, giving the house the same treatment as they did with Lars' Homestead.

The Leader of the Stormtroopers turns to woman, who just looks at the distance where the escaping duo were heading.

"You're not going after them, ma'am?" The Leader asks her.

The woman gently shakes her head before she lets out a grin. A grin that gave the Stormtrooper shivers up his spine. She then lets her hand before she mutters some words. Words that are from an ancient language that hasn't been use for thousands of years. Just then, a small, devilish looking creature of red forms at the palm of the woman's hand.

"Follow them." The woman commands the little creature. It then sprouts out wings of its own before it takes off into the sky and follows where the escaping duo went.

"Let's just see what they'll do with the men you sent after them." The woman said in a chilling voice. "Besides…I have a feeling that they'll make things rather interesting."

 ** _End of Chapter 8_**

* * *

 **Phew...even though it's late where I am right now, I'm glad I got this done. Up next will be a chase between Luke &Carina vs The Stormtroopers. So that will be fun. I'll try to get that done by May 4th.**


End file.
